Four Souls, and the Jewel of Four Souls
by Sailor Saturn-Star
Summary: Sailor Moon/Inuyasha Crossover After the final battle, the inners and the outers go thier seperate ways. When four senshi find thier way into the city of a certain 15 year old miko, what happens? A hanyou with a headache!
1. New Beginnings

A/N Hey! I started another one! *horrified look* Whats wrong with me?!? I don't know!   
  
M. Trunks: Nieghter does anyone else...  
  
S. Saturn: Hush! Don't scare away the readers!   
  
M. Trunks: I'll be good! Maybe...  
  
S. Saturn: Anyway. This is a Sailor Moon Inuyasha crossover! But Sailor Moon bothers me, so she won't be here! (half of the readers left) Crud!   
  
M. Trunks: NOW whos scareing them away?!?   
  
S. Saturn: *crys* Dog it!   
  
M. Trunks: This takes place after the Sailor Stars saga...but alas, there will be no referrences to the starlights...  
  
S. Saturn: Because I haven't seen it! NOT FAIR!!!  
  
M. Trunks: Anyway. We've yapped enough! Time to write!   
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
~^o_o^~ Hey! Look! I made an Inuyasha face/thing!   
  
Chapter 1: New Beginnings  
  
Hotaru looked out of her car window as Crossroads drifted farther and farther away. 'Good bye Serena, Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye, Rini. I hope to see you again.'   
  
Amira looked at the girl from the rearview window. "Don't worry, our paths will cross again, Hotaru."   
  
Michelle smiled at her from the front passenger side. "Yes, we'll meet again, please cheer up!"   
  
"And just think of all the new freinds we'll meet in our new life in Tokyo." Trista said from beside her.   
  
Hotaru nodded and tried to cheer up. But how could she? She was leaving behind the only life she ever knew. Starting over, it scared her. "But. Why did we have to move away?"   
  
The three older senshi exchanged a look. "We didn't want to tell you this, Hotaru, but...."  
  
"There have been some rouge monsters popping up around Tokyo lately," Amira said.   
  
The other two nodded. "And we must deal with them before innocent people get killed." Trista said.   
  
"Do the inners know?" Hotaru asked.   
  
Michelle nodded. "Yes. They agreed it would be best if we stamped out these random attacks before they became more organized."  
  
Hotaru nodded in understanding beyond her years. "And it would be wise to keep the princess out of this, right?"  
  
"Right."   
  
Hotaru looked one last time at the place she called home for so many years. "Well, its off to Tokyo then." She said as she turned away from the window and opened a book. 'But something tells me, this is not going to be a pleasant stay.'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"SIT!!!"   
  
And the feudal era of Japan awoke to a certain dog-hanyou crashing into the ground.   
  
Seeing her chance, a certain 15-year-old girl took off in a dead run to a dry abandoned well in the middle of the woods.   
  
In a flash, a silver-haired teenager leapt off his previous spot from the ground and ran after her. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?" He yelled as he quickly caught up to the girl and stood in front of her, blocking her way to the well.   
  
"Inuyasha! I haven't been home in over two weeks!" Kagome said to the demon in front of her. "I need to go and check in with my family! Not to mention, I need to get all the homework I missed, and catch up with my freinds!"   
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "Well, what about the jewel?"   
  
Kagome glared back. "It'll still be here when I get back!" She fingered the peice she wore around her neck. "And I still have this peice to let me come back through!"   
  
A simple glare from the hanyou in front of her told her what he thought of that.   
  
"SIT!!!"   
  
And a simple crash to the ground told him what she thought of that!   
  
Running past the immobile one, Kagome sat on the well's lip. "I'll be back in a few days. And if you like, you can come and stay with us when you can move." And with that, she was gone.  
  
"Grrrr......" And the ground learned some new words, cortesy of Inuyasha.  
  
Ends chapter  
  
S. Saturn: *looks at computer screen* We didn't lose any readers, did we?  
  
M. Trunks: You keep on and they won't review...  
  
S. Saturn: *quickly backs away from computer screen* PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
M. Trunks: I know its a bit shakey...not to mention short, but we'll do better and the chapters will get longer!   
  
S. Saturn: Please review! And check out my other stories if you like!   
  
M. Trunks: C ya's when we c ya's!   
  
~Sailor Saturn and Mirai Trunks~ 


	2. Moving In

A/N Hey! People! I soo happy! I got reviews! 7!!! On its first day! YAY!!!  
  
M. Trunks: O_O I don't belive it...  
  
S. Saturn: Belive it! Yeah! I am the very-good-story-thinker-upper!  
  
M. Trunks: That sounded so technical...NOT!!!  
  
Review Responces:   
  
Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady- Yeah. I probably should...I think I did...or I tried...its on there now...right?   
  
Kit-Don't worry, the little voices in my head tell me what to write...and I'm going to be writing for awhile!   
  
rsd-Yeah! Part of the reason I started this story was to get to write something about the outers...'cause my other fic was taking too long to get to them...but I'm getting there with that!   
  
Pisces*Angel-Yeah! Nother good review!!! I'm continuing! ^_^  
  
Ren-Okye-*sigh* Sailor Moon does need to come back...HEY! on a happy note! July 15th, they're releasing the Sailor Moon Season 1 on dvd...UNCUT!!!! YAY!!! Oh, and Inuyasha comes on Cartoon Network on it adult swim. 12:30 Mon-Thurs. New eps start Aug 4th! YAY!!! *runs around sceaming happy things* WHAM!!! *hits the wall* MARY MARY HAD A BRICK!!! AND SHE HIT ME WITH IT!!!  
  
M. Trunks: *shakes head* Good reviews make her happy...bad reviews don't...  
  
aserene-Don't worry, it is going to be fun! (and hopfully long)  
  
azn-fighter92-I'm going to try and keep all my storys updated! This isn't going to be as funny as Ridding the World of Stupid Stuff, DBZ Style! But, it will have some humorus moments!   
  
S. Saturn: On to story!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon...but these DVDS? *holds up 20 Inu and SM dvds* ARE MINE!!!  
  
~^o_o^~ Can't start without my little Inuyasha face/thing...  
  
Chapter 2: Moving In  
  
Hotaru looked up as the car pulled to a stop.   
  
"We're here!" Amira said as she killed the engine.   
  
Hotaru looked up at the two story house in front of her. 'Its so big...like Papa's house.' Hotaru shook her head violently to rid herself of that thought. 'Too many bad memories. This place is bright and sunny...not like Papa's house.' (I'm driving off the magna here)  
  
"Its so big!" Trista said as she got out of the car.   
  
Michelle nodded as Hakura opened the door. "It has to be, with all the junk we got!"   
  
Hakura smirked as she opened the door. "How do you like it, Hotaru?"  
  
"Its nice!" She said, plastering on a smile.   
  
"Why don't you go upstairs and pick out your bedroom?" Michelle said happily. "While we wait for the moving truck?"   
  
Hotaru nodded and hurried in the house and up the stairs.   
  
She entered the first room she came too. It was huge. 'This must be the master bedroom, I'm sure Hakura and Michelle want this room.' She decided and left.   
  
The next room she came to she went into and looked around, 'I don't like it, the window faces the street.' Looking out, she noticed the moving truck had arrived and the movers were already unloading it. 'I better decide.' She said as she left.  
  
Walking down the hall way, she entered the next room. 'Good size, and I like it.' She nodded to herself. 'This one is mine.' She smiled happily to herself.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"I'm home!" Kagome called as she entered her house. 'Where is everybody?'  
  
She walked in through the kitchen and heard the TV in the living room was on. "What's going on?" She entered the living room where all her family was sitting watching TV.  
  
Sota smiled at her. "Look!" He pointed at the TV. "And the Sailor Senshi have all disappeared." A reporter said.   
  
Kagome looked at the TV screen wide-eyed. 'The Sailor Scouts? Cool!' She thought as she sat down.   
  
"The mysterous force that has been plagueing the town has vanished as well, sources belive the two are related." The reporter said. "And for WKVT, this is your reporter signing off in Crossroads."  
  
Mrs. Higorashi switched the TV off. "I hope those girls are okay."   
  
"Don't worry mom, they are the Sailor Scouts! No one can defeat them!" Sota exclaimed.  
  
Grandpa stood up. "If its demons and monsters...I'll take em!" He said with a stack of wards in his hands.   
  
Kagome looked at him. "Ehh....I have to go and make up some homework!" She said as she quickly went to her room.  
  
She sighed as she closed her door. She looked on the back of her door, where a poster of all the sailor scouts hung. (I have one! Its mine!) 'I hope they're all okay.' She thought as she started her homework.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hotaru smiled as she looked at her finished room. She had placed all her lamps out and turned them on. The sun was setting out of her window and it gave her room a romantic look.   
  
Just then, the other three scouts looked in on her. "Wow." Michelle said. "Its beautiful!"   
  
Trista nodded in agreement.   
  
Hotaru beamed. "Thank you!"   
  
"By the way, you will be starting school in the morning." Hakura said as she handed her her new school uniform.  
  
Hotaru looked at the unifom, it was a sailor outfit with a short green skirt. "I'll feel like Sailor Jupiter!" She said.   
  
The other three laughed. "Thats what we said!"   
  
Sighing, Hotaru took the uniform and hung it in her closet.   
  
In the distance, police sirens sounded.   
  
"I wonder whats going on?" Trista said.   
  
"It can't be good!" Michelle said.  
  
Hotaru looked out of her window. "Should we check it out?"  
  
Amira nodded. "Yes. Lets go."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome looked up from her homework. 'Sirens? That can't be good. I don't sence a jewel fragment...I wonder whats going on?'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Four girls in short skirts looked from the roof of a tall building. Below, dozens of police cars surrounded the object of attack.   
  
"It looks like a regular back robbery." Sailor Uranus said.   
  
"Do you think it would be better to leave this to the police?" Neptune asked.   
  
"I don't know, it looks like there's hostages..." Sailor Pluto said.   
  
Sailor Saturn looked at them. "What should we do? We can't abandon the people."  
  
The other three nodded. "Agreed. But, Saturn, you must not use you're glaive, try and rely on the attacks you learned without it. We can't have you losing control with innocents involved."   
  
Sailor Saturn nodded.   
  
And together, the four jumped to the ground behind the bank and ran inside.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled up at her daughter. "Come down here, you need to see this!"   
  
Forgetting all about her homework, the girl jumped up and ran downstairs. "What is it Mama?"   
  
"The bank downtown is being robbed!" Came the reply. Kagome went to the TV, which everyone else was again watching.   
  
A different reporter stood in front of the bank. "Sources say that there are hostages inside, police have tried unsuccessfully to persuade the robbers to surrender."   
  
Behind him, shouts could be heard. The banks doors flew open, and the robbers ran out screaming. "They're here! Please! Arrest us!!! Before they get us!!!" The police quickly grabbed and handcuffed the screaming robbers.   
  
"That was weird, I wonder what made them do that?" Kagome said.   
  
The reporter looked just as stunned. But that turned to shock as he heard the robbers next words. "The Sailor Scouts will punish us!!!"   
  
Dead silence filled the street. The Higorashi family stared at the TV screen in awe.   
  
"Look up there!" A passerby shouted. The camera quickly panned upward. On the roof, stood a silowette of four girls in short skirts. After waving to the crowd, they jumped away and out of sight.  
  
The reporter looked dumbstruck. "Ahh...and this is your reporter...signing off." The camera still filmed, unknowingly to the reporter who turned and looked up. "Could it be?"  
  
The Higorashi's TV swiched off.   
  
"I can't believe it..." Kagome said. "THE SAILOR SCOUTS ARE HERE IN TOKYO!!! YAY!!!"   
  
Ends chapter   
  
A/N Okay! First a few 'nnoucments. I have created new attacks for Sailor Saturn, which will be introduced later. Also, I will be using a mix of the anime and the magna for the Sailor's storyline.   
  
M. Trunks: This is good, because in the magna, the other outers have attacks that weren't used in the anime. And we won't have to stress our heads thinking of new ones!   
  
S. Saturn: That said, Please review!   
  
M. Trunks: Later!   
  
~Sailor Saturn and Mirai Trunks~ 


	3. First Day At School

A/N ^__________^   
  
M. Trunks: Why are you so happy?  
  
S. Saturn: 19 reviews! YAY!!! With only 2 chapters!!! YIPPEEE!!!!!  
  
M. Trunks:....right...  
  
S. Saturn: And its only gonna get better! HAPPY DAY!!! wait *looks out window* HAPPY NIGHT!!  
  
M. Trunks: Lets get to these reveiw responces...  
  
Ren-Okye-Suncoast rulez! I was there today! Got new Inu-yasha dvd! YAY!!!   
  
azn-fighter92-I stay confused!   
  
Pisces*Angel-I continuing! No end in sight....well....yes there is....but its a LONG way away!   
  
The Wind and The Sea-Thank you! You know...I *really* messed up last chapter! I kept switching from Hakura to Amira....I read it later and I was like Waah! Don't want to make you soo mad you won't read my fic, but I wanted to do the English names, and I already did chapter 1 and 2 (some of it...stupid me) with those names...and I don't wanna change it and get flamed...flames are bad. Please don't hate me!   
  
rsd-^_^ Yes! Praise the author! Thank you soo very much for reading all my work! I work so hard on it! From the looks of things, this one is being read by more....hey! I might even put Jack and Britney in here! What do you think? *evil grin*   
  
aserene-Yeah! I'm *finally* writing a story all about the outers! I figured when I started this, people expected the inners, but I have plans for the outers when.....wait....I'm not giving my story away....lets just say, it'll make sense soon enough.  
  
Siren Silver-Yay! I like to be original! And did you mean switching between the magna and the anime? Or the English version versus the Japanese version? Well, I'm going to stay with the English version as much as I can but, like I did in chapter 2 which unintentional, something might slip. As for the magna, I don't know if sometimes I won't use concepts from that. But other than Uranus, Neptune's and Pluto's attacks which I will borrow, as well as Saturn's past, it will stay mostly in the anime.  
  
Zero-Yeah! You'll see! I'ma do good! ^_^ Longer chapters and interesting stuff!   
  
Lady Fireball-Stupid FanfictionNet deleteing my reviews!!! Okay, I'm better! I'm going to try and keep this updated every day or so....and keep up with my other storys too....@_@  
  
esteebee-Finally! Someone who agrees with me! ^_^ And....maybe they will, maybe they won't....  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Disclaimer: I own no Sailor Moon or Inuyasha....darn.  
  
~^o_o^~ Thought I forgot this, didn't you....  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 3: First Day At School  
  
Hotaru slept peacefully in her room. A soft tap came upon her door.   
  
"Hotaru? Time to get up!" Michelle said, opening her door.   
  
The small girl stirred in her sleep.   
  
Michelle went over and shook the sleepy girl lightly. "Come on, first day of school! We need to get you there early!"  
  
Relucktanly, the black-haired 15 year old opened her eyes.   
  
"Wakey wakey!"   
  
Hotaru sat up and looked around. She looked at Michelle sleepy-eyed. Then let her head crash back on the pillow. (I'm this hard to get up too!)  
  
Michelle looked at her adopted daughter distastefully, without hestiation, she wiped the covers off her bed and pulled her out. "I said get up now!"  
  
Hotaru looked up from the floor. "Okay, okay, I'm up." She said sleepily.   
  
"Hurry and get ready, Amira is going to drive you to school this morning." She said as she left and shut the door.   
  
Hotaru debated about getting back in bed....but she knew better than to anger her adopted parent.  
  
Slowly getting off the floor, she went to the closet and looked at the school uniform hanging there. With a displeased look, she took it off the hanger. 'Jupiter Planet Power, Makeup!' She thought as she started to get ready for her first day of school.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"KAGOME!!!" The 15-year old girl jumped out of bed as she heard her name. 'Huh? Was that a dream?' She looked at the clock. 'Oh, no! I've got to get going!'  
  
In less than five minutes, a blur of a fifteen year-old girl could be seen shooting from her house.   
  
This would have been all fine, had Inuyasha not decided this would be a good time to vist Kagome's time. He walked out of the well house just in time to be ran over and knocked to the ground, with the object of attack falling with him.   
  
Kagome collided head on with an unknown, to her, object. "Ow!" She exclaimed as she hit the dirt, with the object she ran into below her.   
  
Inuyasha didn't think. He let his instinct take over. He grabbed the object and flipped over, pinning it under him. Then, he saw what had brought him to the ground.   
  
Kagome blushed up at the hanyou. "Uh....hi....Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha jumped and blushing, quickly got up and looked away. "Stupid girl, always running into things. Need to watch where you're going!" He looked at her as she got to her feet. "You okay?" He asked, arms folded.   
  
The girl brushed off her uniform. "Uh, yeah. I think so. What are you doing here, anyway, Inuyasha?"   
  
"Keh. I wanted to make sure you weren't over here goofing off. Not when there's jewel shards to find." He said crossing his arms.   
  
Kagome shifted nervously. "You will still be here after school, right?"   
  
"Keh, maybe."   
  
A look of shock flashed across Kagome's face. "SCHOOL?!? OH NO!!!" And with that, she took off running again, leaving a very suprised and confused hanyou behind.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hotaru looked out of the passenger side window as her and Amira drove down the street. She looked up at a nearby shrine in interest. 'Higurashi shrine?'   
  
She looked up at the old-looking shrine as they passed. 'It reminds me of Raye's temple...'  
  
The further they went, the more girls she saw with the same outfit on as her. 'It won't be long now.'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome ran into the schoolyard and looked at her watch. "Made it!"   
  
"KAGOME!!!"   
  
The forementioned girl turned to see her three best friends come up to her. "Hey guys!"  
  
"Its good to see you've gotten over your ringworm!" Yuka said.   
  
"Yeah," Kagome answered as she sweatdropped. "good."  
  
"Did you hear?" Ayume said, "We are getting a new student today!"   
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Really?" 'I wonder who that could be.'  
  
"HIGARASHI!!!" A teacher called.   
  
She turned, "I'll see you guys later!" She said as she went over to the teacher. "Yes, sir?"  
  
The teacher looked at her. "You're grades are slipping, so, how would you like some extra credit?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Later, Kagome and her three friends were sitting in class, waiting for the teacher to enter.   
  
"So, what did the teacher want with you Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, Hojo asked about you."  
  
"You're not failing, are you?"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "No! He just gave me some extra credit to help my grades!"   
  
Before the others could ask, the teacher came in. "We have a new student today class. I want you to be welcome to this student, and make her as comfrontable as possible.  
  
"Yes Professor!" The class called.   
  
The teacher nodded and opened the door, a girl with shoulder-length black hair walked in. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" He said to the girl.  
  
The girl shifted nervously. "Hi. I'm Hotaru Tomoe. Nice to meet you."  
  
"HELLO HOTARU!!" The class responded rather loudly, making the small girl jump.  
  
"You can sit beside Kagome, Hotaru. She has agreed to show you around until you get familar with the school."   
  
Hotaru bowed respectively. "Yes sir." She went and sat in the empty seat pointed out by the teacher. The girl beside her, Kagome, gave her a warm smile.   
  
Hotaru smiled back and listened as the teacher began class.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Later, the five girls, Hotaru, Kagome, and her three freinds were outside eating lunch. Hotaru was silent, and a little distant.   
  
"Did you see the news last night?!" Ayume asked.  
  
"Yeah! The Sailor Scouts were on it!!!" Yuka said, nearly chocking on her sandwich.   
  
Hotaru looked up at the girls with interest.   
  
Kagome smiled at Hotaru. "Do you like the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"Uh, well, yeah, I guess..." She responded quietly.   
  
"YOU GUESS?!?!" The three girl exploded. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUESS?!?!?"  
  
Kagome looked around as everyone was now staring at them. "Calm down..."  
  
The three looked around and quickly sat back down. "Don't you know who they are!?!" They asked Hotaru.  
  
'Better than you think.' She thought to herself. "Yeah."   
  
"They were on the news last night. It seems four of them are here in Tokyo!"   
  
"Did you see which ones they were?"   
  
"No. They were completely in shadow. I hope we can meet them!"   
  
"I'm going to get they're autograph!" Kagome said happily.   
  
Yuka looked at her with a sneaky look. "You know, Kagome might be one of them..."  
  
And now it was Hotaru's turn to nearly choke.   
  
"Yeah! You know, Kagome. All those absences....and the fact that you LOOK like one of them!"   
  
Kagome stuttered. "W-w-what?!"   
  
"Yeah! You do! You look alot like Sailor Mars!" They said pointing at her.   
  
Hotaru looked at her. 'A little maybe, but Raye's hair is longer.'  
  
"And the two-timer you're always taking about......its Tuxedo Mask! Isn't it!"   
  
Kagome waved her hands around. "I don't know where you got this from! I'm not Sailor Mars!"   
  
The three giggled. "We know Kagome. We were just picking at you, thats all."  
  
Kagome sweatdropped.   
  
"You have to admit its cool. They say that Sailor Mars has spiritual powers, and you living at a shrine is eery."  
  
Hotaru looked up. "You mean Higarashi shrine?"   
  
The four nodded. "You know where that is, Hotaru?"  
  
She girl looked down. "Well, I passed it this morning, on the way to school."  
  
Kagome beamed. "Cool! Hey, maybe we could walk to school together sometime!"   
  
Hotaru smiled and nodded.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The school day passed by uneventfully after that. Soon, the final bell rang and the school was quickly emptied. "See you guys tomorrow!" Kagome said cheerfully as she headed to the shrine.   
  
"Kay! Bye!" Her three friends said cheerfully.   
  
Hotaru quickly said her goodbyes too as Amira pulled into view. "Do you guys want a ride home?" She asked.   
  
"No, that's okay." They said. "Walking is the only exercise we get all day!"   
  
"And we're not in any hurry to get home."  
  
"Seeing as how when we get there, all we do is homework!"   
  
Hotaru smiled at her new freinds as she got in the car. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow! Right?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome sighed as she reached the shrine.   
  
"Its about time you got back."   
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked all around, finnally, she looked up to see Inuyasha reclining in the God-tree. The same tree he was pinned to for 50 years.   
  
"I was at school Inuyasha." She said as he jumped down. "Don't tell me you're here to take me back to the feudal era already!"   
  
"NO! If you would let me talk!" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. "And if you would pay attention to your surroundings. You would know why."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "The new moon. Its tonight."  
  
Ends chapter  
  
A/N Wow! That was long! 2,000 words and 2 days worth of writing!   
  
M. Trunks: I'm sure you're wanting the next chapter right away....  
  
S. Saturn: Don't worry! Chapter 4 is in the works! Should be up tomorrow or Sunday!   
  
M. Trunks: Please review!   
  
S. Saturn: Till laterz!!!  
  
~Sailor Saturn and Mirai Trunks~ 


	4. Night of the New Moon

A/N *in a very loud and annoying voice* HELLO!!!  
  
M. Trunks: .....my ears....can't hear....  
  
S. Saturn: *sheepish grin* Sorry about that! Yay!!! Look it all the reviews!!! 24!!!  
  
M. Trunks: *can barely hear* WELL LETS DO THESE REVIEW RESPONCES!!!  
  
S. Saturn: *holding sides of her head* Yes, lets.  
  
rsd-*evil grin* I thought you might......HAHAHA!!! *cough gasp choke*  
  
Ren-Okye-Yep! You got it! You'll see why that's important this chappie! ....I hope...and be careful....my Inuyasha face/thing is dangerous....  
  
Jennifer-^_^ Thank you!!! I'll tell you when I update, you can be sure! And there will be humor to!! Not to mention, I'm going to tie in things I think are funny with Inuyasha and Sailor Moon. Ex. Kagome looking like Sailor Mars and Everyone at Kagome's school dressed like Sailor Jupiter! Please keep reading!!!   
  
aserene-If you are hallucanating, I am too! *points* Look at the flying bunnies!!!  
  
esteebee-Yes! He is! Isn't he! *In background: M. Trunks: What?!?* Eh. Nevermind.   
  
Disclaimer: I own this fic!!! YAY!!! ...but thats it...  
  
~^o_o^~ Inuyasha's watching you....  
  
Chapter 4: Night of the New Moon  
  
Hotaru sighed as she worked on her homework. 'Jeez! This is worse than Mugen school's homework! And THAT was a cram school!'  
  
The pile of needed work seemed to grow as Hotaru worked. 'Now I know why everyone walks around here....they REALLY don't want to get started on this!'  
  
"How can Amy stand this?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"Hotaru! Dinner!" Trista called from downstairs.   
  
The girl blinked and stretched. 'Finally! A break!' She stood up. "Coming!"   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Just down the street, a familar scene. Kagome sat at her desk studing. She could feel eyes drilling into the back of her head. 'Okay, now if x squared plus y squared equals z squared then....' "INUYASHA!!!"  
  
The said hanyou jumped out of his thoughts. "What?!" He growled from his spot on the bed. The sun would soon sink and he didn't want to leave Kagome alone. 'Huh? Where did that come from?!' He thought to himself. He shook his head violently. 'No! A shard detector! Thats all she is!' Suddenly, he found himself on the wrong side of a glare.   
  
Quickly, he glared back. "What do you want?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Please stop drilling holes into the back of my head. I'm trying to study!"   
  
Inuyasha glared difiantly at her. "If you would just quit that stupid school, you wouldn't have to leave my time and the jewel collecting every other day!"   
  
The girl jumped from her desk. "Inuyasha! I need to keep up in school! What do you think I'm going to do when we complete the jewel?!?"  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak. Then closed it. He hadn't really thought about THAT. 'What will happen? When this is over?' The idea scared him. To never see Kagome pop her head out of the well, to never be able to spell her scent...  
  
He shook his head. "I uh....don't know..." He answered softly so that Kagome could barely hear him. She was just about to ask again when...  
  
"KAGOME!!! INUYASHA!!! DINNER!!!" Came Kagome's mother from downstairs. Outside, the sun dissappeared below the Earth and as the two left the room, a certain silver hair turned black, and a pair of dog ears turned human. The two entered Kagome's room as a human girl and a dog hanyou, and left as two normal human teenagers.   
  
'I hate this.' Inuyasha thought as his sences dulled to that of a normal 17 year old teenage boy. 'How am I supposed to protect Kagome if I'm like this? And what are we going to do if a shard shows up?' He grumbled to himself as he and Kagome came downstairs and sat in the kitchen.   
  
Even his favorite dish, ramen, failed to lighten his mood. 'Well' he thought as he wolfed it down. 'maybe just a little.'  
  
Soon though, the ramen was all gone, and he was back to his thoughts.   
  
"So, Kagome? What happened in school today?" Mrs. Higorashi asked.   
  
"Hum. Oh. Nothing much Mom...oh yeah! We got a new student today! Her name's Hotaru, and she's really quite nice. She moved in down the street!"   
  
"New neighbors? I really MUST go over there and welcome them to the neighborhood!"   
  
Souta looked at Kagome. "Did she have any brothers or sisters my age?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I didn't ask, and she didn't say."  
  
That said, the group began eating, except Inuyasha, who had already finished.   
  
'Uh oh.' Kagome thought as she slowly put down her fork and stood. "Inuyasha...."  
  
The dark haired boy looked at her. "What?"  
  
"I sence a jewel shard! Coming this way!"  
  
Inuyasha stood. "Come on."  
  
"But....you're human. You can't possibly think you can take on whatever has that shard!" Kagome shrieked at him.   
  
"ITS BETTER THAN SITTING HERE WAITING FOR IT TO COME AND ATTACK YOUR HOUSE!!!" Inuyasha shouted. "Lets go."  
  
Kagome didn't want to, but agreed. 'Please, don't do anything too drastic Inuyasha...'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hotaru was helping Michelle dry the dishes and putting them away. Suddenly, a dark cloud seemed to close over her heart. 'What is this?'  
  
She looked over to Michelle, who had a simalar look. "You feel that?" She asked.   
  
Hotaru nodded. "Yes, but I don't get it. It FEELS like a youma, but different. And I can't sense any death around this aura at all. It hasn't taken a human life...yet."  
  
Just then, Amira and Trista hurried in. "Get ready, we're going!"   
  
Hotarua and Michelle nodded.   
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"   
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"   
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"   
  
"MAKEUP!!!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Inuyasha! Slow down!" Kagome said as she desperatly tried to keep up. Due to her insistance, she had refused to ride on Inuyasha's back, certain it would slow him down. Not that having to wait for her slowed him down...  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her from over his shoulder and glared.   
  
"Its not much farther, Inuyasha! Take the next left!" She called.   
  
Inuyasha didn't respond, but turned nevertheless. Suddenly, he stopped. Kagome stopped behind him.   
  
They stood at the entrance to the local park. Looking around inside, they entered. 'The shard is close, but I can't....wait!'  
  
Kagome pointed to the swings. "Over there!"   
  
Beside the swingset, a huge shadowy figure stood. It had long legs and muscular arms. It grunted with effort as it stood its full height.   
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Its so heavy on its upper body, it can barely stand!" He turned to Kagome. "Do you see the shard?"   
  
The girl shook her head 'no.' "But, its there!"   
  
"You better run for cover then!" He said as he did a running charge at the demon. He sprung up and side kicked him in the head.   
  
Inuyasha looked on in suprise as the monster just looked at him unflinchingly. In a flash, he was met with a sideswipe, which knocked him clear to where Kagome was watching.   
  
"INUYASHA!!!" She screamed as she ran to his side. Thankfully, other than a few scrapes, he seemed fine. "Can you stand?"  
  
The boy opened his eyes. "Kagome?" He then looked on in shock as a blast of energy started a trek towards them. "KAGOME!!! RUN!!"  
  
The girl looked up just in time to see the blast. She closed her eyes and pressed herself to the hanyou-turned-human. "No." She waited for the hit.  
  
"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!!!"   
  
The enemy's blast was knocked harmlessly away by a ball of dark energy.  
  
"Grh?" The monster grunted in confusion.   
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked around, helping Inuyasha to his feet. Then, she saw them.   
  
Standing on the merry-go-round, four figures in shadow stood, the merry-go-round slowly turned, bringing each one of them into the light of a nearby street light.  
  
A tall girl with short blonde hair appeared first.   
  
"Guarded by Uranus, planet of the skies, I am the soldier of the heavens, Sailor Uranus."  
  
Next, a slightly shorter girl with mid-length aqua hair spun into the light next.  
  
"Guarded by Neptune, planet of the seas, I am the soldier of tranquilaty, Sailor Neptune."  
  
The toy on which they stood spun, and a older girl with long dark hair came forward, a staff in her hand.   
  
"Guarded by Pluto, planet of the underworld, I am the soldier of time, Sailor Pluto."  
  
Finally, the last figure spun forward. She was the shortest, and had dark eyes and shoulder length black hair.  
  
"Guarded by Saturn, planet of destruction, I am the soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn."  
  
The merry-go-round stopped. And the tallest of the girls spun her staff in her hand.   
  
"Protectors of the outer solar system...." The four snapped thier heads towards the monster. "THE SAILOR SCOUTS ARE HERE!!!"  
  
Ends Chapter  
  
S. Saturn: Yay! Finnie!   
  
M. Trunks: Yeah, and at 4:00 in the morning.  
  
S. Saturn: *yawns* Huh?   
  
M. Trunks: *half asleep*   
  
S. Saturn: ...What was I going to say? Oh yeah! Next chappie! You will learn the new attacks I created for Sailor Saturn! Not to mention, major kick-butt fight scene!   
  
M. Trunks: So remember! Review!   
  
S. Saturn: We'll see ya when we see ya!  
  
S. Saturn and M. Trunks: Now, good night!  
  
~Sailor Saturn and Mirai Trunks~ 


	5. Midnight Fight

A/N YAY!!! THE REVIEWS KEEP ON COMING!!! I SOOOO HAPPY!!!   
  
M. Trunks: ^_^ Who knew a story I wasn't in would be sooo popular?  
  
S. Saturn: You are in it!   
  
M. Trunks: I am?  
  
S. Saturn: Yeah! The A/N notes are part of the story!   
  
M. Trunks: Who said?  
  
S. Saturn: I said! Now hush and help me with these responces! 37 reviews! YAY!!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
RRs.  
  
aserene-Hehe...you'll see....  
  
Ren-Okye-I update that every once and a while, I'm trying to write a chapter for all three of my fics before I update twice on the same story....or whenever inspiration hits! *Glares at M. Trunks: Put. Down. The. Shoe.*  
  
Jennifer-Of course! Whats a good Inuyasha fic without that? A bad Inuyasha fic!   
  
StarPrincess Sakura-Wait no longer! Here it is! I'm interesting? YAY!! Praise the authoress! *M. Trunks: And me!*  
  
Saiyan Princess Rae-Chan-I knew I existed! I like to write a variety of stories, some that make sence, and some that doesn't....which one was this again? Oh yeah! One that makes sence!  
  
Lady Fireball-I would love chat online with you. I have no life other than the computer in front of me...and the hole I call work...Hotaru's the best! YAY!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-The Scouts are cool! But Sailor Saturn's my favorite...but you guys could already tell that....  
  
rsd-Thank you! I really try!   
  
Elendil Star-Lover-^_^ Thank you!   
  
esteebee-You'll see. And I wasn't planning on making Kagome a Sailor Scout...but, hey! Never know! I'll keep that in mind!   
  
Hotaru Artist IAA-Oh no! You found me! Thanks for reading! I'm writing! And its soon! Please keep reading!   
  
Devilspet-Theres nothing wrong with having demon voices in your head. I have many! ^_^   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
~^o_o^~ Fear me...the Inuyasha face!   
  
Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha, or the Sailor Scouts, however, Saturn's new attacks, are mine! And so is this storyline!   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 5: Midnight Fight  
  
Kagome stared at the four girls in shook. 'Could it...be?'  
  
Inuyasha just glared at them. "Who the Hell are they?"  
  
"GRPTH!!!" The monster screamed as it blasted at the four, then looked in disapointment as the four jumped from the merry-go-round and landed in box formation around him.   
  
"I hope that's not the best you can do!" Sailor Uranus said as she powered up her attack.   
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" She screamed and slammed the energy ball that formed in her hand at the ground. The attack gained momentum and headed towards the target.   
  
Uranus smiled in satisfaction as the attack hit its mark. The beast shook violently as if it was in an earthquake and was blasted off its feet. "Gotcha!"   
  
"ALRIGHT!!!!" A voice yelled from behind Sailor Saturn.   
  
'Huh?' Saturn thought as she turned towards the voice. 'People, here? They'll get hurt...' Then she realized who was cheering. 'Kagome! And who's the guy? Weird clothes.' "Are you two okay back there?" She asked. She knew her disguise as Sailor Saturn was flawless, and due to her transformation's magic, Kagome wouldn't figure out her little secret.  
  
She turned back to the matter at hand. 'This is great! I don't want to use my glaive, with other people here. What if....what if I lose control....and become......' An image flashed through her mind. An older version of her holding her glaive, with a vision of the silver millenium in front of her. She brought her glaive forward. And ended the era of peace. 'What if I become the Soldier of Destruction that I was....back then?'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Inuyasha was not happy. 'Stupid new moon! I'm being shown up by a bunch of girls for crying out loud!'   
  
He watched as the monster got up from the ground, unhurt. He noticed the looks of suprise on three of the four girls. But the fourth...what was her name? Saturn? She looked like she was deep in thought. He growled in annoyance.   
  
"Hey! You! Wake up! This is no time for a DAMN DAYDREAM!!!"   
  
He smirked as the girl in question looked back at him in shock. "Huh?"  
  
However, Kagome wasn't so happy. "INUYASHA!!! BE NICE!!!" And she smacked him on the head.   
  
"OW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" He roared back at her.   
  
"THEY'RE HERE TRYING TO HELP US AND YOU'RE YELLING AT THEM!!!"   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
By now, everyone was looking at them, monster included. But, the two were oblivious to that fact.   
  
The minutes ticked on, and still the two bickered.   
  
"Ak-kum?" Sailor Neptune cleared her throat.   
  
The two stopped their squabble and noticed all the eyes looking their way.   
  
Sailor Pluto looked at them pointingly. "Can we continue fighting now?"  
  
"Grmth!" The monster agreed.   
  
"If thats okay with you two, that is!" Sailor Uranus said, her arms crossed.   
  
Sailor Saturn was shaking with silent laughter.   
  
The boy with the weird outfit glared and the girl blushed a deep crimson.   
  
"We'll take that as a yes!" Saturn said, as her laughter stopped. She snapped her head back and focused her attention on the monster. 'His life force....where is its weak point?'  
  
Sailor Pluto stayed on guard. 'Uranus' attack did some damage, but, the monster repaired it quickly! What to do?' She looked over at Saturn. "Hey, Sailor Saturn! Do you see any points to attack?"   
  
Saturn narrowed her eyes one last time. She shook her head in defeat. "His life force, its hidden. I can't find it!"   
  
Neptune sighed. "That's going to make this hard..."  
  
"Oh no it won't!" Uranus said. "We'll just beat him up the old-fashioned way!"   
  
But the monster wasn't going to sit still for this. It started to break into a run. It ran quickly past Pluto and circled around. It started to make its way back as the group watched.   
  
"We got a runner!" Pluto said as it passed her.  
  
Saturn narrowed her eyes and widened them in shock as the monster suddenly changed course, right for her.   
  
"Neptune Deep Sumerge!" A huge wave shot from Neptune's outstretched arms and hit the monster in the back, causing it to come flying at Sailor Saturn.   
  
With a gasp, Saturn ducked and the monster flew over her head. Then she realized her mistake. 'Oh CRAP! I FORGOT KAGOME WAS BACK THERE!' She looked as the girl side stepped the monster at the last second.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome stepped back as the monster flew past. Fighting in the warring states era, she was used to this...and halfway expected it. What she didn't expect however, was what came next.  
  
SNAG!!! SNAP!!! CLANG!!!  
  
The shikon jewel shard that she wore on her neck snapped off and landed with a clatter a few feet away from where the monster landed in the trunk of a tree.   
  
She and Inuyasha looked on in horror as the monster noticed it. "Gmth!" It proclaimed as it held up the shard triumphanly.   
  
"GIVE THAT BACK!!!" Inuyasha insisted.   
  
The monster paid no heed, and seeing the shocked looks of the two nearest him, along with the four confused ones behind them, he took the jewel and swallowed it.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"What's that for?" Saturn asked, confused.   
  
The group looked on in horror as the monster increased in size and loomed over them.   
  
"Can it...be?" Sailor Pluto gasped. She had never known anything to give a youma power like this....or.....no....its impossible. 'The only thing that could do this has long since been destroyed. So HOW and WHAT is going on here?!?' She thought bitterly to herself.  
  
The monster grinned at them. And again, took off running. He ran past Kagome and Inuyasha. He sped by a wide-eyed Saturn and headed for the park exit.   
  
"HE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE!!!" Neptune screamed.   
  
Sailor Uranus looked at the retreating monster. "Oh no he won't!" She ran after the demon, pushing her legs to go as fast as they could. Soon, she was running side by side with the monster. "Your speed can't possibly match mine!" She said as she grabbed the monster and held him in a stranglehold. "NEPTUNE!! PLUTO!! DO IT!!"   
  
The two nodded in determination and readied their attacks. 'I hope this works.' Saturn thought grimly.   
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUMERGE!!!"  
  
"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!!!"   
  
The two attacks combined and flew at the Sailor and the monster she was holding. "Say goodbye." Uranus said as she let go and jumped clear.   
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!"   
  
The third blast joined the others and the group heard the monster's scream of pain.  
  
Saturn smiled. "We got it!"  
  
They waited pateintly for the dust to clear.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome cheered in the background. "Alright!"   
  
A low growl came from beside her. "Inuyasha? Whats wrong?" She asked, stopping in her cheer.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The scouts watched as the dirt and dust slowly thinned. What they saw made them gasp. The monster's figure slowly got up from the ground and stood straight up.   
  
"You gotta be kidding!" Sailor Uranus said in frustration.  
  
"But? All our attacks? How?" Neptune said, her eyes bugged out in awe.   
  
"That thing he swallowed, it must have increased its power!" Pluto shouted.   
  
"But how do we destroy it?" Saturn asked worriedly. 'If this drags on much longer, Kagome and her freind could get hurt...'  
  
"Maybe if we get that thing out of him, it'll decrease its power!" Pluto said.   
  
"But, how do we do that?!? He SWALLOWED it!" Uranus yelled back.   
  
Neptune shook her head. "I don't know...Saturn?"   
  
Realization hit Sailor Saturn. "Wait a sec! I think I have an attack that could do this!" She nodded to herself. 'I just hope I can pull it off, and control it.'  
  
She looked to the monster. It started its run again. 'Just great. Here I am wondering if I can control this thing, and off it goes running again!' She concentrated her power. 'But if I can get this, then I won't have to worry about aim...I hope.'  
  
She snapped her eyes open. She held her left hand open and out, spinning, she pointed out her pointer and little fingers. She slowly felt power crackle inbetween them. "Now!"   
  
"Saturn Death Fox Entrance!!!" She swept her hand in front of herself, and a ghost-like black fox shot from her fingers.   
  
The fox ran on its four paws towards the target. 'Come on, do it!' Saturn silently urged.   
  
She gasped inwardly as the monster changed course and her attack was going towards her friends.   
  
The fox seemed to look back at the now retreating monster. It skidded to a stop and started again, this time towards its back. The monster screamed in suprise as the attack made contact. The fox passed through the monster as if it wasn't there and dissapeared into its body.   
  
The monster screamed as it was attacked from the inside out and gasped in suprise as the jewel it swallowed burst from its stomach and flew through the air.   
  
Sailor Neptune gasped and caught the bead as it fell. She looked at it. And at her now-bloody hands. "Ewww..."  
  
The group watched in relief as the monster returned to its previous size.   
  
"And we're back to square one." Saturn said with a sigh.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha watched, one in awe/amazement, the other in anger/confusion.   
  
'How can they do this? Are they witches?!?' Inuyasha wondered. 'I have never seen attacks like this! Damn new moon, they could be demons! And I can't even catch their scent!'  
  
"They are sooo cool! Aren't they Inuyasha?!" Kagome squealed.   
  
He looked at her. "Ke-uwl?! WHO ARE THEY?!?"   
  
"Sigh. They are the Sailor Scouts! I'll tell you later! Right now! This is so awesome!"   
  
They heard the girl in front of them sigh in frustration. Then Kagome realized something. "We still have to get that other fragment out!"   
  
The black-haired girl in front of her turned. "What?" She asked.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
'What did Kagome mean? Other fragment? Is it doing what the fragment my death fox drew out? Increasing its power? That must be the answer!' Sailor Saturn thought to herself.   
  
"If we get this 'fragment,' we can destroy that monster, right?" She asked her.   
  
Kagome blushed. "Y-y-yes." 'Wow! I'm HELPING the SAILOR SCOUTS!!!! THIS IS SO COOL!'  
  
Saturn nodded. "That makes sence." She turned to the other three. "Hey! Guys! Listen up! It seems there is another peice of that whatever-that-was in the monster!"  
  
The other two's eyes widened in realization. They understood what that meant. "We have to remove it!" Pluto said.   
  
"But, where is it?" Uranus asked.   
  
Sailor Neptune shook her head. "No idea!"   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome gasped as she realized she was the only one who could find the shard, frantically, she scanned the monster. She just about gave up hope, but then, a soft light came from its left arm. "ITS THERE!!"   
  
Inuyasha 'fehed.' "Its about time!"  
  
Saturn again looked at the girl from over her shoulder. "You sure?"   
  
Kagome just nodded.   
  
Sailor Saturn nodded back. "Hey! Its the arm! Guys! AIM FOR ITS LEFT ARM!!!"   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Pluto and Nepune nodded.   
  
"Well, its about time we got a plan!" Uranus said as she called her sabor to her hand.   
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" She swung it at the monster, who seemed undamaged for a second, it then looked on in horror as its shard-embedded arm slid off of its shoulder.   
  
Saturn didn't waste any time. 'Its life force! I see it!' She let her energy wrap around her feet. "Here I go!" She announced as she gathered energy in her left hand. As the ball of energy grew, she raised it high over her head. The circle of energy on the ground at her feet shot up and surrounded the energy ball over her head.   
  
"Saturn Wave of Destruction!" She screamed as she shot the blast at the monster. The attack took the shape of her mother planet as it gained speed.   
  
It hit the dumbfounded monster and it disentagrated in a pile of dust.   
  
Saturn wiped her forehead. "About time."  
  
Sailor Pluto went to where the monster's remains were and pulled out a small shard from where its arm once lay. "It can't be!" She narrowed her eyes. 'But it is! A peice of the Shikon no tama!'  
  
Ends chapter  
  
S. Saturn: Haha! I did it!   
  
M. Trunks: Wow....that was a lot! Took a while to write too!   
  
S. Saturn: Two days and three bags of candy!   
  
M. Trunks: And since you lost the magna that had Sailor Uranus' and Neptune's attacks in it...we'll have to make up some more....*sigh* or just do without...  
  
S. Saturn: HEY!!! Idea! Maybe you guys could help us out! You'll be mentioned of course, we need new attacks for Uranus, Neptune, and possibly Pluto.  
  
M. Trunks: Give us the name, who's it is, a description of the attack, the sailor's movements with the attack, and what the attack does. It would be much helpful!!!  
  
S. Saturn: Okay people. Please review!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!  
  
M. Trunks: Till next chapter!   
  
Ja ne!   
  
~Sailor Saturn and Mirai Trunks~ 


	6. First Encounter

A/N And the story goes on!!  
  
M. Trunks: And on and on and on!   
  
S. Saturn: With no end in sight!   
  
M. Trunks: ....we hope! For a while!   
  
S. Saturn: OMG!!! All the reviews!!! YAY!!! 48!! Happy is me!   
  
RRs  
  
aserene-Hehe...I hadn't thought of that! Thanks! That'll be funny!   
  
Alanna Copper-I know I did that in chapter 2 and that was a total mistake. I didn't mean to do that, and I had planned on using the English names, so that I won't be confused! Which I probably will be anyway...but that's a different story.  
  
Silver Shadows-I know what you mean. I don't even think it comes on TV where I live anymore...darn it. And the dvds are sooo expensive! I have to work 24/7 to keep up with my anime obsession! But I'm not complaining.....who am I kidding? Yes I am! Anime dvds need to be cheaper! 'Cause I'm cheap!   
  
Ren-Okye-That part will be explained this chapter or the next. If not, I will say why eventually. Also, thanks for the attack! I come up with the perfect use for it! ^_^  
  
Azian Anime Punk-You got a pen name! YAY!! Cool story too!   
  
Ss JK-Thank you!   
  
Sushi-Let me go ahead and warn you...I might....probably...will be putting more cliffies in! *ducks flying random objects*  
  
rsd-Cool attack! I will use it! ^_^  
  
Devilspet-Thank you! I have another two attacks up my sleeve, but I'm debating using one or the other...I can't decide, I might use them both! *shrugs* I don't know.  
  
The Wind and The Sea-Yeah. I think I hinted at that in chapter 2...but the references will be sudtle, but they are.   
  
HotaruMaxwell-Thank you! I'm continuing!   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
~^o_o^~ Inuyasha says....read me!   
  
Disclaimer: I own neighter Inuyasha or Sailor Moon, however, this plot and storyline is mines!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 6: First Encounter  
  
Sailor Pluto held the small shard in her hand. 'Impossible! This is supposed to be destroyed! How is it that it is still here!'   
  
Sailor Uranus walked up to her. "Do you know what that is?" She asked with curiousity.   
  
Pluto nodded. "Yes. I do. But what I don't get is, this was supposed to be destroyed over five hundred years ago."  
  
Uranus' eyes widened. "You sure?!" She looked over to the couple. They were out of hearing range, but the boy was staring at them. "Lets keep quiet." She said as the boy began to storm towards them.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sailor Saturn looked at the two people behind her. "You two okay?" Kagome was looking at her with a dazed happy look and the boy was looking past her.   
  
Saturn tried to catch Kagome's eye. "Hello?"  
  
Behind her, Sailor Neptune approached. She walked up to Kagome and smiled. "Here. I think this is yours." She said as she handed her the large peice of the jewel.   
  
Kagome snapped out of her trance as the jewel was placed in her hand. But, that was not nessicarily a good thing.   
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" The happy girl squealed. "OHMYGOD! YOU ARE LIKE, THE COOLEST!!! I'M LIKE, YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!!!" She grabbed Neptune's hand and shook it feriously. Neptune's hand, along with her arm and upperhalf of her body moved with the force of the handshake, so when Kagome let go, Neptune fell to the ground.   
  
Saturn looked on at the two wide-eyed and in a slight case of shock. 'I didn't know she was THIS obsessed!' As Neptune hit the ground, she opened her mouth to ask if she was okay...that was until she found Kagome hugging her...VERY tightly. Making her face turn a slight blue.   
  
Finally, Kagome let go, and let the Sailor draw in a much needed breath of air.   
  
Neptune got up and brushed her skirt off.   
  
"Kagome!" The boy yelled at her. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Kagome turned towards him. "They are my IDOLS Inuyasha!"   
  
Inuyasha huffed. "Whatever." And he stormed towards the other two across the park. 'They have that jewel shard...and I will NOT let them keep it!'   
  
Behind him, Kagome was still chattering to the two Sailors. She had since gotten out paper and were in the process of getting thier autographs.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The two sailors turned and looked at the approaching Inuyasha. Almost immediatly, they quieted and ended the conversation they had. This made Inuyasha all the more angrier.  
  
He held out his hand as he stopped in front of them. "Give it to me." He said, barely controling his anger.  
  
The two just stared at him.   
  
A vien popped on Inuyasha's forehead. "I SAID GIVE IT TO ME NOW!!!"   
  
"Why do you it want so bad?" The blonde said cooly.   
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!"   
  
"I think it is." The one holding the shard said. "What would you want with this thing?"  
  
"I NEED IT!!!"   
  
"For?"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!"  
  
"That's not a good answer."   
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!"  
  
"What do you care about?"  
  
"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!"  
  
"What subject?"  
  
"I WANT THE SHARD!!!"   
  
"What shard?"  
  
"THAT ONE IN YOUR HAND!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"CAUSE I NEED IT!!!"   
  
"For?"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!"   
  
"Is it for your girlfriend?"  
  
"I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!!"   
  
"Then who is that?" Pluto asked as she pointed to a squealing Kagome.  
  
This threw off Inuyasha. "She's uh...well she's....KAGOME!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"   
  
Kagome looked at him, the two Sailors in front of her were writing on pieces of paper she handed them, which wouldn't have been so bad, except that the pile of papers behind them were stacking up higher than they were.   
  
"I'm getting thier autographs!!" She yelled happily.  
  
While Inuyasha's back was turned, Sailor Uranus caught Sailor Pluto's eye. She nodded.   
  
Inuyasha just glared at Kagome before turning around. "Now...GIVE ME THE JEW-"   
  
The two were gone. He looked around fersiously before a soft glow caught his eye. The shikon jewel shard lay on the ground where the two girls once stood. He picked it up. "Where did they go?!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn watched as the other two sailors put the shard on the ground and jumped away. They waited until Kagome's back was turned before they dropped the papers on the ground and jumped into a nearby tree.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Inuyasha looked back over to Kagome, who stood there staring at him. "WHERE'D THOSE TWO GO?!" He went back over to her, jewel shard in hand.   
  
Kagome turned back to where Saturn and Neptune had stood. They were gone. "I forgot to thank them..."  
  
"Feh." The hanyou-turned-human boy said as he handed Kagome the shard. "Lets go home before something else attacks us."  
  
"Inuyasha, we're in my time, we don't have to worry about demons!"   
  
"Tell that to the pile of ashes over there." He said, pointing to the remains of the demon.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto lept into the darkness of an alley and, seeing the coast was clear, returned to thier normal selfs and casually walked home in silence.   
  
'It can't be...it just can't be.' Trista thought as she and Amira walked home. 'If that still exists, all sorts of youma will be coming to claim it. I must find out why it still exists in this realm!'  
  
She sighed inwardly to herself as they reached the house and let themselves in. 'I'm going to have some explaining to do.'  
  
"Lets wait for Hotaru and Michelle." Amira stated. "Before we go over this." She walked past Trista and flopped on the sofa.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hotaru and Michelle hurried home. "I'm sure the others will know whats going on here." Michelle said as they turned the corner to their street. Due to Kagome living right down the road, they took the long way home.   
  
'But, what does Kagome have to do with this?' Hotaru wondered as she and Michelle opened the door and went in to the house.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome had never been happier. Not only had she met four of her biggest idols, she had gotten thier autographs! "Just wait until I call the others!" She said gleefully as her and Inuyasha entered her room.   
  
Inuyasha closed the door behind them as Kagome ran to her phone and punched some little buttons on it. After that, she began to talk into it. "Hey, Yuka? Kagome! Guess what just happen to me...."  
  
"Feh." Was all Inuyasha had to say, when an object on the back of Kagome's door caught his eye. 'I never noticed this before...' His eyes widened in realization that it was a....what did Kagome call this things? A pos-tir. 'These are the same girls we saw tonight! He let his eyes travel over the ones he knew. 'But, who ARE they?'   
  
He glanced over at Kagome, who was happily chatting with the hello-phone. 'Kagome isn't going to be done anytime soon. Maybe Myoga knows of them. I'll ask as soon as the sun rises.'   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Shikon no tama?!" The three girls said in confusion.   
  
Trista nodded. "Yes. I'm pretty sure that's what we saw tonight, or at least, a peice of it."  
  
Amira sat with crossed arms on the sofa. "But, what is it?"  
  
"Shikon no tama, or the jewel of four souls, is a jewel that can give demons, and some humans, incredible power. It was said to be created back in the early days of Japan." Trista said. "But, thing is. The jewel was supposed to have been destroyed some 500 years ago. What I don't get is, how did it come to be in this time period?"  
  
"Maybe, the jewel wasn't *completey* destoryed, and some small fragments of it remains still." Michelle said, her chin resting in her hand.   
  
"But that doesn't explain why Kagome was there, and why she had an even larger peice of the jewel." Hotaru pointed out.  
  
"And what was with that boy that was with her? He seemed to really want the jewel peice me and Trista had." Amira added.   
  
"What was his name again? Inuyasha? That translates into 'dog-demon.' That's a strange name." Michelle said.  
  
"And the clothes he had were abvously NOT from around here..." Hotaru thought out loud.  
  
The group sighed, abvously stumped.   
  
Amira opened her eyes, "You don't suppose a time portal was accidently opened anywhere around here, do you?"  
  
Trista's eyes widened in realization. "You MUST be right! That would explain alot!"  
  
"But. That's dangerous, right Trista?" Hotaru said, worriedly.   
  
Trista nodded solemnly. "We need to find it as soon as possible. Time portals are not to be overly used. One wrong move and time itself could be thrown all out of porportion. Changing history itself. If need be, we MUST seal it!"  
  
End of Chapter  
  
S. Saturn: Oh my god! That took soooo long!   
  
M. Trunks: It would have gotten written sooner, but we got lazy....  
  
S. Saturn: And I bought a scanner, so of course, I had to draw stuff with my underdeveloped drawing skills!   
  
M. Trunks: We SWEAR chapter 7 won't take as long for us to get up as this one did...  
  
S. Saturn: Please review!! I wanna be happy!   
  
M. Trunks: Till laterz!   
  
~Sailor Saturn and Mirai Trunks~ 


	7. In the Land of Dreams

A/N Here I am again! HIYAS!!!   
  
M. Trunks: Hope this wasn't too long of a wait for yas...FF.N was down this weekend, and we got lazy.  
  
S. Saturn: Yep! But I happy! 54 reviews!! YAY!!!   
  
M. Trunks: Review Responces time!  
  
RRs  
  
aserene: ....maybe....maybe not...who knows? Me?! I am?! Crap!   
  
Sesshoumaru: Thank you! Please keep reading!   
  
SerinityRules: ^_^ *is very happy*  
  
HotaruMaxwell: Here's more!   
  
Ren-Okye: Good question...you'll find out the very good answer, if not in this chappie, in the ending A/N notes.  
  
rsd: Technically, she can. But the question of *will*....you'll see! (I'm saying that alot...Ima get hit!!)  
  
(Sailor Saturn gets hit with a very not clean rock...ouch.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
~^o_o^~ Can't forget about my little Inuyasha man/face/thing  
  
Disclaimer: I own ME, this STORY, and thats it!   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 7: In the Land of Dreams  
  
A black-haired Inuyasha watched as the chattering Kagome bid a goodnight to the hello-phone.   
  
Kagome stretched. "Lets see, I've called everyone but Hotaru, but its so late, I don't want to wake her up...I'll call her as soon as I get up tomorrow!"   
  
Inuyasha 'feh'd' from the bed where he had been sitting for the past two hours. "Who cares? Just a bunch of stupid girls in stupid outfits!"   
  
Kagome flashed a glare at him. "How can you say that?! They saved our lifes Inuyasha!"  
  
"Feh. So what? I didn't ask for their help after all!"   
  
"Well, I never ask for your's either, but I'm still grateful!"   
  
"That's different!"  
  
"How so?"   
  
"You KNOW me, Kagome! We don't know anything about those girls. They could be DEMONS!"  
  
"We can trust them Inuyasha. They even returned that jewel shard remember?"  
  
"That's only because they know you can SEE the shards! They probably ditched it because they don't want us finding out who they are!"   
  
Kagome remained silent. She didn't know how to counter that.   
  
Seeing her depressed look, Inuyasha immediatly regreted having ever said that. "Kagome." He said a bit softer. "I'm only...trying to...protect you...because...I don't think I could...stand to see you hurt."  
  
A blush flew to Kagome's face. 'I can't believe he said that! He's never been that open with me before! It must be because he's human, he's always kinder then.'  
  
A simalar look appeared on Inuyasha's face. 'Oh crap! Stupid new moon! I wasn't gonna say that!'   
  
The two sat in an awekard silence. Finally, having being able to take it any longer, Kagome stood. "I think I will go to bed now, Inuyasha." She grabbed her pjs and went into the bathroom. 'A hot bath will do me good.' Kagome thought as she slipped into the tub.   
  
'What if Inuyasha's right? I mean, all we ever hear is stories, how do I know for sure the Sailor Scouts can be trusted?' She let her thoughts go back to the night's events. 'Wait a minute, what am I thinking? The scouts risked their lives tonight! And in the end, they did give the shard back to us. Sailor Neptune didn't hesitate to give me the jewel back! Inuyasha's just putting silly thoughts in my head!'  
  
After washing and changing, Kagome went back into her room to see Inuyasha sitting near the window, with a watchful eye to the door. "What are you doing Inuyasha? You don't think you're sleeping in here, do you?"  
  
"I'm not sleeping in here." He replied.   
  
"Then why are you in here?"  
  
"I'll make sure nothing attacks you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts! Go to bed, Kagome. I'll stay up and make sure you'll be okay."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to argue back, but knew it was futile. "Fine. Just, don't try anything, alright?"  
  
"Who do you think I am, Miroku?!"   
  
And so, Kagome slept under the moonless sky, and Inuyasha's watchful eye.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hotaru sighed as she finally hung up the phone. It had been ringing off the hook ever since the meeting with her teammates ended. "Word sure does get around fast here, doesn't it?"  
  
"Hotaru, can we talk to you for a minute?" Michelle asked from the living room.   
  
"Okay." The girl replied as she went into the room where the other three were waiting. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, we've been talking this over, and it seems clear that Kagome could have been targeted by the monster tonight." Amira said.   
  
"And we've decided to keep a close eye on her and that boy she was with today." Trista added.   
  
Hotaru looked at them confused. "But why? You don't think Kagome is in with the monsters, do you?"  
  
"No no." Michelle assured her. "Its just that, the girl could be in danger, and we might need to keep an eye on her, in case she is attacked again."  
  
"Oh. Okay. That's fine. Listen, I'm a bit worn out now, can I be excused to go to bed now?"  
  
The three nodded.   
  
"Good night." And the girl retired to her room for the night.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
This part is for esteebee here you go!!   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome's peaceful face. 'I wonder what she's dreaming about...' His thoughts were interupted when the dreaming girl stiffled a giggle and began sleep-talking.  
  
"Stop right there. Evil monster!"   
  
Inuyasha stared at the girl. 'What?'  
  
"I am Sailor Jewel, protected by the Shikon no Tama, I will purify your evil soul and right the wrongs you've caused!" She twisted her face in determination and shifted in her bed. "No! You're attack will not work!"   
  
The boy staring at her was getting a bit worried. "Kagome, are you okay?"  
  
The fore-mentioned girl turned over. "Tuxedo Inuyasha! Just in time!"   
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped and blushed. And never before, had he wished the sun to rise as hard as he did that night.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Down the street, a soldier of death awoke with a start in a cold sweat. "Oh my god."   
  
Hotaru gasped for breath. "That dream..."  
  
~Dream Flashback~  
  
Kagome stood in front of her, but something was off. Hotaru stood there as Sailor Saturn, but, somehow, something was different. Wrong. Saturn got her answer as to what was wrong as she gripped her glaive and brought it foreward.   
  
~Ends Dream~  
  
'Wha-what could it mean?' Hotaru thought deperatly. 'Am I...is she...is...my former self going to awaken again?!'  
  
Ends Chapter 7  
  
S. Saturn: Sorry for it being so short! I really didn't mean to end it there!  
  
M. Trunks: But it seemed like a good cliffie!   
  
S. Saturn: Please review! I'll post again ASAP!   
  
M. Trunks: Alot of reviews helps to get us in the updating spirit, so push the button, and review!  
  
S. Saturn: Almost forgot! Me and my freind Holly are cowriting a story!   
  
M. Trunks: If you are a fan of Hojo bashing, you might like this....  
  
S. Saturn: Its called: 100 Ways to Kill Hojo! And it can be found on my favorite storys list. Please read it and review it!   
  
M. Trunks: That's all, but please review this story too!  
  
S. Saturn: Laterz all!   
  
~Sailor Saturn and Mirai Trunks~ 


	8. Old Legends

A/N Hehe! I back! Hope you ready for this, alot to get through! I got my soda and sugar!   
  
M. Trunks: What have I told you about soda and sugar?!  
  
S. Saturn: Thankfully, I forgot!   
  
M. Trunks: -_-' No point in arguing...  
  
S. Saturn: Nope! Yay!! 62 reviews!! I happy!!   
  
RRs:   
  
HotaruMaxwell: No cheese?! What?! You can keep the soup!!! BUT GIVE ME THE CHEESE!!!   
  
Ren-Okye: Why thank you! The second I thought that up, I was laughing so hard, everyone just stared at me. You'd think they'd be used to me...but I keep suprising them! ^_^ Oh, and the Hojo story is something me and my freind thought up. I haven't read any of your stories....cause I can't find em! I looked! But I no see!   
  
esteebee: You went on vacation....AND DIDN'T TAKE ME?! I WANNA GET OUTTA THIS HOLE IN THE GROUND!!!!   
  
rsd: lol. But no. Kagome will not be transforming into Jewel and sing the songs.   
  
SerinityRules: Hojo is a very stupid boy from Inuyasha who bothers me. He's always trying to ask Kagome out and impress her. That's a nono. I'm a big Kag/Inu fan, and anyone who tries to get inbetween them, I do not like. At all.  
  
Devilspet: You'll see! ^_^  
  
aserene: I'm NOT gonna kill Kagome! .....I don't think....yet....maybe.....I don't know! Haven't figured that out yet!   
  
bamf403: Gee! Thanks! Don't worry, the one thing I will NEVER do is leave a story unfinished!   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
~^o_o^~ Inuyasha is happy people are reviewing...don't make him mad!   
  
Disclaimer: I no own Inu or SM.....BUT I WANT TO!!!!   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 8: Old Legends  
  
Inuyasha watched in relief as the sun began to peek over the horizon. 'Finally!' He thought as he felt his demon powers return. 'Another month until I have to go through this again...'   
  
He looked through sleepy eyes at the still slumbering girl. 'She'll be up soon. And she'll be mad if I'm gone when she wakes up....so *yawn* I'll stay a little longer...' And with that, he fell asleep leaning against the wall.  
  
Which would have been fine and very cute, but that wasn't going to happen.   
  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he sprung into action. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!" His claws destoryed the buzzy demon, and he protected Kagome as promised....or so he thought.  
  
Kagome woke up just in time to see her alarm clock be shattered into a million tiny peices. "Wha?" She was fully awake now. She glared at the attacker. "INUYASHA!!! SIT!!!"   
  
And again, Inuyasha met floor. And he was fully awake too.   
  
Another typical morning in the lifes of Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hotaru stared at her clock as the time switched to 7:00. The familar buzz filled her ears. Ever since she awoke from the dream she had, she had not dared to go back to sleep.   
  
With her head buzzing as much as the clock, she groggily clicked off the noise and got up. 'Maybe a cold shower will help...' She thought as she made her way to the bathroom.   
  
After getting washed and ready for school, the phone rang. 'Not again!' Mentally groaning, Hotaru picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hotaru!! You're up!" Kagome said happily from over the phone.  
  
"Yeah. Couldn't sleep well last night." 'For good reason.' She thought, as the dream's images returned.  
  
"Anyway. Guess what happened to me last night!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"I was attacked!" She said happily.  
  
Hotaru almost dropped the phone. 'It sounds like that was a GOOD thing' "Uh....okay..." She really didn't know what to say.  
  
"But the Sailor Scouts came and saved me!"   
  
"Oh. Yeah. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka all called me last night. They told me the story. Took me forever to get to bed after that too!" She giggled.   
  
Kagome giggled. "Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't call you last night. I couldn't remember where I put your number, and when I found it, it was WAY too late."   
  
"Oh. That's okay. Hey, I'll see you in school, okay? I gotta get going!"   
  
"What, but we have plenty of time.....wait, IS THAT THE TIME?! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!! AHHH!!!!" And Kagome quickly hung up the phone.  
  
Hotaru looked at the phone receiver. "Okay...." She hung it up and glanced at the clock. "OH NO!!!!" She ran out the door, lunch and books in hand. "I'M GETTING LIKE SERENA!!!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Inuyasha watched from the God-tree as Kagome dashed away from the shrine. "Bye Inuyasha!" She called as she left.   
  
He said nothing but just watched as she reached the sidewalk.   
  
"KAGOME!!! WAIT UP!!!" An unfamilar voice called.   
  
Inuyasha turned in time to see a girl with shoulder-lenth black hair run up to Kagome. 'I wonder who that is...' As soon as the new girl caught up, the two dashed towards the school.   
  
"Guess I might as well go back and see if I can find Myoga." Inuyasha told himself as he leapt from the tree and went into the wellhouse.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"PERVERT!!!"   
  
SMACK!!!   
  
Inuyasha smirked as he exited the well into the feudal era. 'It looks as though Miroku is up to his old tricks again.'  
  
He jumped out of the well and headed towards the village. 'Where is that stupid flea when you need him?!' He complained to himself as he searched.   
  
"Inuyasha!" A ball of fur yelled as it ran past. "Is Kagome with you?!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed as the said fluff ball ran back. "Shippou! She is still over there!"   
  
Shippou glared up at him. "Why didn't you bring her back?!"  
  
Inuyasha glared back. "None of your business, brat!" He turned and walked away when a thought hit. 'Why *did* I let her stay?!'   
  
Finally, he reached the village. As he entered the hut of Kaede, he seen Miroku with a huge bump on his head, and Sango sitting as far away from him as possible while still staying in the hut. Shippou followed behind him. "Any of you seen Myoga lately?!"  
  
SUCK SUCK!!!   
  
Inuyasha slaped his neck to find a flattened version of the flea. "There you are!"  
  
The forementioned flea popped back to his 3D form. "You were looking for me, Master Inuyasha?!"  
  
"Yeah! I needed to talk to you!"   
  
Miroku stopped rubbing his bump. "Need advice on girls, Inuyasha?"   
  
"NO!!!"   
  
WHAM!!   
  
And Miroku had another lovely bump on his head.   
  
Sango glared at Miroku as he scooted closer to her. "Don't even think about it." She reached for her Hiraikotsu, just in case. She looked up to Inuyasha. "Did something happen in Kagome's time that we need to know about?"  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha said. 'Why should they know? Its none of thier business!'  
  
Shippou jumped on Inuyasha's head. "Tell us!" He said as he pulled on the dog-demon's ears.  
  
In a flash, Inuyasha pulled the annoying kitsune off his head and flung him into a wall. "ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!"  
  
"If it concerns lady Kagome, it is our business." Miroku said while the others nodded in agreement.  
  
Inuyasha glared at them, but sat in a corner and began his tale nevertheless. Once he was finished, he looked to the group. "Well? Do you think those girls can be trusted?"  
  
Sango shrugged. "Well, they did risk thier lives for you two, after all."  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha said, "but they almost didn't give me the jewel shard back!"   
  
"Master Inuyasha, what did you say thier names were?" Myoga asked, deep in thought.  
  
"They called themselves the Sailor Scouts or something....why? Do you know them?"  
  
"The name sounds familar..." Myoga said, "but I can't put my finger on what it is exactly..."  
  
"It sounds like the legend of the Sailor Soldiers." Miroku said. Everyone looked at him.   
  
"That's it!" Myoga said excitedly.   
  
"How do you know of it, houshi?" Sango asked.   
  
"I came upon in my readings. Now lets see, how does the story go? Oh yeah! Long ago, when humans and demons were one and the same, there was a kingdom that existed on the moon. A queen ruled the moon and protected the Earth from danger. Her court, which consisted of a 'Sailor Soldier' from each planet of our solar system, helped to defend the universe from the forces of evil. But one day, an evil force came from the Earth itself to overthrow the moon and the Soldiers. A long and costly battle resumed. After watching her entire court of Sailors and her only daughter perish in the battle, the queen used all of her power to defeat the foe and save the universe, this, in turn, cost the queen her life. But, there was still one Soldier left alive. After watching the queen fall, this Sailor used her powers to destroy the moon kingdom before dying herself."  
  
"That doesn't make sense!" Inuyasha said. "Why would she destory her own kingdom?!"  
  
"I'm not finished Inuyasha. Legend says, that because the Soldier of Life and Death used her powers, the Sailor Soldiers would someday be reborn on the planet Earth, when powers from beyond the universe comes to destroy the Earth."  
  
Myoga nodded. "But theres more, right after the battle, humans and demons seperated. The story is that traits from the soldiers interacted with humans and demons. If I remember correctly, certain Soldiers influenced certain creatures, making them human or demon respectively. Those known as the 'Inner Soldiers' gave thier traits to humans. The abilities of wisdom, love, awareness, and strength. But the 'Outers Soldiers', who were in all ways more powerful than the inners, gave their power to demons. The abitities of health, or beening able to heal wounds quickly, speed and strength, clarity, or a demon's hieghted senses, and longetivety, or the pocession of a long life."  
  
"And finally," Myoga said. "One from the moon to unite them all."  
  
Inuyasha glared at them. "You think that's who these girls are?!" He leapt to his feet. "Are they good or evil, do you know?!"   
  
Everyone shook thier heads 'no'.   
  
"Dammit!" Inuyasha growled. "What if they come after Kagome?!" He noticed the looks on everyone's faces. "...and the shard?" But no one was convinced. "I gotta go back!" He sped back towards the well.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome and Hotaru walked slowly back home after school. "Good greif!" Kagome said as they neared her shrine. "You wanna come up and meet my family?"  
  
Hotaru smiled and nodded. "Okay. Sure!"   
  
The girls walked up the shrine steps. "Hey! Mama, Grandpa, Sota?!" Kagome called.   
  
"Here I am honey." Her mother called from the kitchen. Kagome went in.   
  
"Mama. This is my freind Hotaru, who I told you about yesterday."   
  
"Oh. Yes. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Higurashi." Hotaru said, bowing."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Hotaru. Kagome, Grampa is with Sota outside."  
  
"Thank you Mama!" Kagome said as she led Hotaru outside. "Grandpa! Sota! There they are!" Kagome said as she seen them near the shrine gift shop. "Come on, Hotaru!"   
  
"Grandpa! Sota! This is my new freind, Hotaru!" Kagome said as she neared them.   
  
"Nice to meet you!" She said, again bowing.  
  
"I feel an evil presence in you, child." Gramps said, leaning in closer.   
  
"Eh?!" Hotaru looked at him. 'Does he know?! How?!'  
  
"Grandpa!" Kagome scolded him. "Honestly. You say that to all my freinds!"   
  
Gramps shruged. "Hey! She bought for a minute there!"   
  
The little boy looked up at Hotaru. "Hey! Do you have any brothers or sisters my age?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry. I'm an only child."  
  
"Oh." Sota said, a bit disapointed.  
  
A thought hit Kagome. 'Oh no! I hope Inuyasha isn't still here! I don't know how I could explain him to Hotaru!'  
  
"Hey, Kagome. Who's that?" Hotaru asked she watched a boy with silver hair and dog ears left the well house and walked towards them.   
  
Of course, Inuyasha heard this and he got right in the girl's face. "I am Inuyasha. Who are you?!"  
  
"Inuyasha! She's my friend from school, Hotaru! Don't be rude!"   
  
"Are there DOG ears on your head?" Hotaru asked, slightly backing away.  
  
"Oh those!" Kagome said. "Well...uh....um...."  
  
"They're fake." Gramps said quickly. "He works here at the shrine. He wears that outfit to be in character! Everyday, we play-act, with him as a scary dog-hanyou who we purify!"   
  
Everyone, but Hotaru, sweatdropped at this.   
  
"Uh. Okay, um. That's sounds fun...." Hotaru said nervously. "But, um, I need to get home now..." She laughed nervously. "My folks don't know I was stopping here....well, I'll see you later, Kagome! Bye!" She turned and headed for the shrine exit.   
  
Inuyasha glared at her. 'She's lying, I could smell it.'   
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
WHAM!!   
  
Inuyasha met concrete this time. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
"FOR BEING RUDE!!! HONESTLY!!!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hotaru hurried home. 'That guy. He is not acting....I've got to get the others on this.'  
  
She began sprinting. 'Inuyasha! He's a monster!'  
  
Ends chapter 8  
  
S. Saturn: Okay, end it there. I'm outta soda!  
  
M. Trunks: Finally! That one took a while to get written!  
  
S. Saturn: Yep! But it was worth the wait, wasn't it?  
  
M. Trunks: I think so, but lets see what everyone else thought....  
  
S. Saturn: And the only way for you to do that is for you to review!   
  
M. Trunks: So....REVIEW!!  
  
Laterz!  
  
~Sailor Saturn and Mirai Trunks~ 


	9. Good or Evil?

A/N OMG!!! PEOPLE LIKE US!!! THEY REALLY LIKE US!!!   
  
M. Trunks: Its a miracle!   
  
S. Saturn: ^_^ 76 reviews and only 8 chapters! I happy!   
  
RRs:   
  
Sylvah Tigah: Which scout is your favorite? Yes, Pluto is staying in the same house as the rest of the outers. I don't know how I'm going to have Gramps and the other secondary characters react just yet. Its more of a spur of the moment kinda thing. As for the rest, if I told you, the plot would be given clear away. And I don't wanna do that just yet! ^_^  
  
Conscience Fairy: Thanks! I worked hard on that!   
  
Sesshoumaru: Thank you!   
  
Azian Anime Punk: I do what the little voices in my head tell me too.  
  
HotaruMaxwell: ^_^ Cheese! Puppy Inuyasha? *looks around* Where did that come from?  
  
Alanna Copper: I updating! And this is soon! I think....  
  
SerinityRules: Thank you! ^_^  
  
esteebee: I got it! ^_^ And I sent it back! ^_^ Thank you! I love E-mail!   
  
Ren-Okye: Why did they take them off? *wonders* Oh, and the moon kingdom was WAY before the feudal times. Like, 1,000 years before, if not more.  
  
Uber Rei Model 04: Thank you! ^_^  
  
aserene: Well, I suppose I could have done that, but I don't think it would have been believable. I mean. Inuyasha is with Kagome in the feudal era so much, when would Kagome have time? Oh, and they'll be back, soon.  
  
rsd: Thank you! Well, you'll see....  
  
Devilspet: Well. I know that, and you know that, but keep in mind, Hotaru doesn't know anything about demons. She's used to fighting youma, or monsters, so that's what she calls them.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha...  
  
~^o_o^~ But I own this! Inuyasha face!   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Chapter 9: Good or Evil?   
  
Hotaru ran all the way to her house. "Amira! Michelle! Trista!!" She went into everyroom in the house. 'Where are they?!' A note on the kitchen table caught her eye.  
  
'Hotaru, we went to investigate the park again for clues. Will be back soon.'  
  
Defeated, Hotaru put down the note and slumped in a chair. 'What am I going to do now?'  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Near a certain dry well, 500 years into the past, a new foe roamed.   
  
This demon was busy tracking the scent of another, one who was rumored to possess many fragments of the jewel that demons and humans alike longed for.   
  
Pausing for a moment, the creature looked at the dry well in its path. 'That's it.' It thought. 'The scent of that half-breed stops here! I'll attack at the well's bottom!'  
  
And not even bothering to look inside first, the creature jumped in.  
  
A shadowy figure watched as the creature disappeared into the future.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Kagome looked at the work in front of her. 'Sigh, homework just gets harder and harder.' Growling in frustration, she balled up her paper and fling the ball at the trashcan.   
  
Inuyasha growled softly as the trash bounced off his head before going in.   
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome said before going back to work. "I didn't know you were standing there."  
  
"And if you could aim right!" Inuyasha shouted, but then stopped, and sniffed the air.   
  
Kagome noticed the strange look in his eyes. "Inuyasha, something wrong?"  
  
He said nothing, but went to Kagome's window, still sniffing. He looked down. There it was. A huge snake-like demon emerged from the well house. It was longer than Mistress Centipede, but had no limbs. The demon stopped and looked right up at Inuyasha and Kagome.   
  
Not stopping to think, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around her waist and jumped out of the window. A split second later, the tail of the demon swiped at them and took a chunk out of the wall surrounding Kagome's window.   
  
"HEY!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!" Kagome yelled at the demon, pointing at her window.   
  
"Kagome! Any jewel shards?!" Inuyasha asked as he put her on the ground.   
  
"No. None that I see."  
  
The demon rose to half of its height. Its head reached the top of Kagome's roof. "The jewel. Give it to me. Now!"   
  
"Not on your life, pal!" Inuyasha said as he drew his sword.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Hotaru sat straight up. 'There's that feeling again. Its not a youma...what could it be? Whatever it is, it doesn't seem as strong as the creature from last night.'   
  
She got up and went for her communicator. 'Should I go ahead and call the others? Or should I go and check it out, then call the others. They could be doing something important right now...I'll check it out first.' She decided grabbing her shoes and going outside. 'But where....' her eyes widened in realization. Without hesitation, she started moving.   
  
'Its at Kagome's shrine!'  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Inuyasha gripped the transformed Tetsiaga. "I'm going to slice you from one end to the other!" He said as he jumped and swung.   
  
The snake for the most part dodged, but the blade scraped his side, drawing blood. "Curse you!" It shouted as it opened its mouth and sprayed acid onto the dog hanyou.   
  
The acid ate away at Inuyasha's clothes, but that didn't stop him. "WIND SCAR!!!" He shouted as he swung the sword in his hand. The power that erupted from the blade for the most part hit its mark, but it wasn't a fatal blow for the demon had again moved out of the way.   
  
The serpent hissed in pain and thrashed around whipping its tail back and forth. By pure luck, its tail hit Inuyasha from behind, causing him to go flying and crash into a bush.   
  
"INUYASHA!!!" A frightened Kagome yelled. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the forementioned teen pop his head out of the bush. Unfortunalty, he had dropped the Tetsiaga when he was hit, and he had no idea where it could have landed.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
The raven-haired girl did not stop once on her sprint to the Higurashi shrine. 'I hope I'm not too late!' She mentially kicked herself. 'I bet its that darn Inuyasha! I KNEW I should have not left him there! Why didn't I take care of things before running off!?'  
  
Sounds of loud crashes and a frightened scream reached her ears as she began to run up the shrine stairs. 'A plan would really be nice about now...too bad I don't have one!'  
  
Having reached the top, Hotaru ran and hid behind a nearby storehouse and looked on at the fight before her. 'Wait, Inuyasha's NOT attacking....that giant snake is. But why?' Fixing her eyes in determination, she pulled out her communicator.   
  
"Hey guys. Its me. I'm at the Higurashi shrine. There's a youma here. I'm going to need some backup!"   
  
"We got it, Saturn." Amira said from the other end. "We're on the way, be careful!"   
  
The girl nodded. "Right!" Hotaru clicked the communicator shut and looked back towards the fight. She couldn't help but notice: Inuyasha was glancing her way. 'Crap! Did he see me?!' She ducked even deeper into the shadows. 'I'll lay low until the others show up, or until I'm forced to show myself.'  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Inuyasha glared at a nearby shed. 'There's a new scent over there. Its familar, but I can't place it.' Then his sensitive ears heard a muffled whisper. 'There is DEFINATLY someone over there!'   
  
The snake demon noticed his target had dropped his guard. Time to get what he came for. Whipping his tail around, he grabbed the keeper of the jewel fragment and drew her into the air and a few feet from his acidic bite. Her frightened gaze met his menical one.   
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed as the demon bared his acidic fangs at her.   
  
The dog-hanyou snapped out of his musings. "KAGOME!!! GET YOUR ROTTEN SELF OFFA HER!!!" He screamed in rage as he jumped up. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!" The attack shot from Inuyasha's fingertips and chopped off the end of the target's tail.   
  
The tip unwound itself from Kagome's middle, causing the frightened girl to fall into the waiting arms of one Inuyasha. "Thanks Inuyasha." She said as her heart slowed from its hard beats.   
  
"Feh." Was the reply as he set her gently on her feet.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Hotaru looked on wide-eyed. 'He just SAVED her! But, he's not human! Maybe...have I been mistaken? Is Inuyasha a bad guy or not?  
  
She then noticed a glint on the concrete. The shikon jewel shard! Kagome must not have realized, but it somehow fell from around her neck and was now laying unprotected on the sidewalk.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome didn't notice, but someone else did.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
The snake demon roared in triumph, leaving a puzzled look on the faces of Kagome and Inuyasha. "THE JEWEL!!!" It screamed as it quickly dove into the concrete where the shard lay. It shallowed a mouthful of concrete and dirt along with the shard.   
  
Kagome's hand shot up to her neck. "Oh no! I dropped the shard again! The clasp must be broken!"   
  
Inuyasha growled in disgust. "Now we have to get it back! STUPID SNAKE DEMON!!!" He lunged at the demon as it began to transform. "IRON REAVER SOU-" He was cut off as a regrown tail swatted him back, slamming him hard against the well house, and a sickening crack told him his back had broke. He growled. "Dammit!"   
  
"Foolish half breed. I will destory you! But." It glared its slitted eyes down at Kagome. "I will get your human mate first!" It opened its huge mouth with the intension of finishing the girl in one bite.   
  
"NO! KAGOME!!" Inuyasha screamed as he tried in vain to stand. "KAGOME!!!"   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
'I can't sit by any longer!' Hotaru thought. 'I just hope the others get here soon!' She held her transformation stick high over her head.   
  
"SATURN PLANET POWER!!!"   
  
"MAKEUP!!!"   
  
Feeling the power of her planet flow from her pin into her body, Sailor Saturn wasted no time in leaping from the shadows and onto the storehouse roof. Taking one quick look at the battlefield, she then made herself known.   
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!"   
  
The demon stopped feet from snapping up the girl below it. It turned and looked at the newest arrival. "And you are?"  
  
Sailor Saturn smirked. "Born under the star of death, raised in a path of life. I am the sailor soldier of Destruction and Renewal! Sailor Saturn! And in the name of the planet of silence, I will forever quiet your soul, and cleanse the world of the likes of you!"   
  
'Hey! That was good! I got to remember that one!' Saturn thought happily. Her thoughts then turned grim. 'I just hope I can hold this creepy crawly off until Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto get here...'  
  
Ends chapter   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
S. Saturn: Good greif! My back is stiff now!   
  
M. Trunks: We hope you like!   
  
S. Saturn: Ow. *stretches* That feels better. Please review!   
  
M. Trunks: Yeah! It gives us purpose in life!   
  
S. Saturn: Till the next chapter! Laterz all!   
  
~Sailor Saturn and Mirai Trunks~ 


	10. Secrets Out

A/N Okay...FF.Ns not showing some of my reviews.....DARN IT!!!   
  
M. Trunks: Eh...yeah. But we're still doing good!   
  
S. Saturn: *grumble grumble*  
  
M. Trunks: Good thing we didn't delete the reviews from our inbox!   
  
S. Saturn: *glares at review list* DARN IT ALL!!!   
  
M. Trunks: *sweatdrop* Right.   
  
RRs  
  
aserene: Yeah. She is confused. As a matter of fact, so am I.....  
  
Devilspet: Gee, thanks! I try to describe stuff as best I can, but my imagination is too detailed, and I always forget to mention something....and yes, they finally got the good guy, bad guy thing straight!   
  
Ren-Okye: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! (however late this may be) And I'm sure Inuyasha WANTS to try and attack her, but the fact that his back is in pieces is stopping that! (as will something else.....)  
  
esteebee: What do you mean, 'mates like dbz'....am I missing something?   
  
SerinityRules: They always say a speech, for it is the law of Sailor Moon! LOL! Okay that was a stupid joke, forgive me. But its true, that's the way its done in the   
  
manga and in the series, and I want to make this as 'in character' as I can.   
  
Sesshoumaru: Well, he was, but if you remember, at the end of chapter 8, he ran for the well. And he got there and met Hotaru, who ran away.   
  
HotaruMaxwell: ....okay. I'm seriously confused here, but hey! I'm always confused, so, I'll go with it! Thanks for reading! ^_^  
  
rsd: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. The new attacks I HOPE I'll use in this chapter. ^_^ Major fight scene! I can't wait!   
  
Ss JK: Thank you! It'll hopefully continue to get better!   
  
D.g. and Crew: I know I can't spell. I'll remember how to spell m-a-n-g-a from now on though. And the reason everyone breaks Inu's back is cause...uh....I don't know. It just fits, that's all I know. Thanks for reading! ^_^ I happyhappy!   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
~^o_o^~ Doesn't like the fact that some reviews didn't take. Grrr...  
  
Disclaimer: Uh....I no own nothing. Except this storyline, uh, Saturn's attacks...and that's it.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 10: Secrets Out  
  
The giant snake demon stopped and looked at the girl who stopped him from his next meal. "What do you want?!" It growled.   
  
Seeing her chance, Kagome ran from the snake and went over to Inuyasha. "Are you okay?" She asked, with worry in her voice.   
  
Inuyasha growled in annoyance and tried again to stand. "Damn. My back's snapped. It won't take long to heal, but we might not have long at all!"   
  
"Don't worry! Sailor Saturn is here! She'll take care of that demon for you!" Kagome said as she watched the sailor jump in front of the demon.   
  
Inuyasha glared and growled.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sailor Saturn glared at the creature as she jumped down and before the demon. "I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but you're not welcome here!"   
  
The demon smiled, its acid dripped onto the cement below it and created huge holes wherever it fell.   
  
'Note to self, don't let that thing spit on me!' Saturn thought.   
  
As if reading her thoughts, the snake hissed at her, sending a flood of its corrosive venom her way. Without pausing to think, the sailor jumped straight up, barely avoiding a painful shower.   
  
'Another note to self, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!' She mused as she landed gracefully on a tree branch. 'Whew! That was too close!' Quickly, yet carefully, she jumped from branch to branch until her high-heeled knee-length purple boots met the solid ground beneath her.   
  
"Yesssssss..." The creature hissed as it slithered her way again. "I love a before-dinner workout!"   
  
"You'll get more than that!" Saturn retorted. 'Much more of this, and I might have to fight back...'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Inuyasha winced in pain as he again tried to stand. 'Damn it!' He thought as he slid back to the ground. Kagome was on her knees next to him, though, like himself, was busy watching the fight before him.   
  
"Wow, that was a close one!" Kagome said as Saturn jumped over the serpent's tail as it swiped the ground. "It looks like she's playing jump rope!"   
  
Inuyasha just glared. "Grrr...."  
  
"I wonder who she is...she's so cool!"   
  
'That's it! If I can recognize her scent, I can find out who she REALLY is!' He looked smug. 'And then we'll see who's the kewl-ist around here!' Too his delight,a light wind started to blow, carrying the girl's scent towards his sensitive nose. He whiffed deeply. His face showed pure confusion. "What's going on here?!"   
  
Kagome turned and looked at him with the weirdest look on her face. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"   
  
"Feh! What does it look like! I'm trying to catch her scent to see if I can figure out who she really is!" He snapped back. Breathing deep, he took in the girl's scent. 'Lets see, what smells like new born babies, budding trees, and young animals....' His eyes snapped open. "I don't get it!"  
  
"Don't get what? What does she smell like?" Kagome asked, genuinely curious.   
  
Inuyasha growled. "Life. She smells like life!"   
  
"What? What does it mean?!" The young miko said, obviously confused.   
  
"It means that I can't figure out who she is..." The hanyou just growled. "and that I'm being shown up again! By a DAMN CHEERLEADER!!!"   
  
Of course Sailor Saturn heard that comment, and was definantly not happy.   
  
"HEY!!! I AM NOT A CHEERLEADER! YOU DULT!!!" And that all she said before a swipe from the snake's body sent her sliding across the shrine grounds.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Saturn squealed in pain as her body slid to a stop. A sharp pain in her ankle caused her to look. It was turned in an odd angle. 'Just great! Its looks broken!'  
  
  
  
The demon chuckled to itself as it inched closer to the fallen scout. "Now you can't possibly dodge me! I will enjoy my victory!" It crowed as it sped up, mouth open and venom dripping.   
  
'Its now or never!' Saturn thought. She gripped her injured ankle, sending a lighting bolt of pain up her leg. Wincing in pain, she quickly snapped her foot back into its proper alignment. Immediately followed by a wave of healing energy from her palm. She looked up in time to see the demon's mouth right on her.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha watched as the snake slammed its mouth into the ground where the fallen sailor was. Kagome shielded her face on Inuyasha's shoulder as the resulting dust cloud swept over them. As the dust started to settle, Kagome looked around. "Inuyasha! Where is she?!"  
  
The said hanyou was confused beyond all words. 'She was clearly smelling of pain and blood; but then....she was fine!'   
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome shrieked.   
  
His ears automatically slammed into his skull, they were now ringing from the girl's shriek. "Wench! If you would just open your eyes and look!" He pointed above the snake demon, where the girl now was in midleap. "At the last second, she jumped straight up!"  
  
Relieved, Kagome looked at the girl. She looked very ticked, and her left arm was stretched across her waist, in the same pose as Kagome seen her right before she summoned her 'death fox' before.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
'Great! I've got the element of surprise!' Saturn thought as she watched the snake demon rise from the concrete, it was looking around with a confused expression. Quickly, she took her left hand and folded her middle and ring fingers down, covered by her thumb. "Now!"   
  
The snake stopped looking around, and looked up, just in time to be met with a little surprise.   
  
Sailor Saturn swept her arm out and towards the demon. "SATURN BLACK RIBBONS.........SNAP!!!"   
  
Dozens of black ribbons shot from the girl's index and pinky fingers, and shot towards the target. They struck the demon, going through its body and pinning it to the ground. One of the ribbons of energy gently nudged the shikon jewel shard that was stuck in the demon's stomach, making its now dark glow even darker.   
  
Landing safely on the ground in front of the fallen demon, Saturn walked closer to it. "That was close!" Suddenly, the ribbons that were her attack were seemingly sucked into the demon's body. 'That's funny, it's never done that before!'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he felt the bones in his back realign themselves, soon, they would mend and he would take care of that demon! 'Stupid girl doesn't know what she's doing!'   
  
The dark glow of the shikon jewel shard caught Kagome's eye. 'That's new.' Then, a new dark aura surrounded the snake, as Saturn's attack entered its body. 'What's going on?'   
  
From the look on the scout's face, she was just as surprised and confused about the whole situation. Inuyasha just growled as he watched impatiently. 'Come on, healing powers! I need to fight!' He mentally urged himself, when a new scent entered his nose. 'What's that? Oh, dammit!' The new scent came from the serpent, and would soon be a huge complication.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Saturn looked on, horrorstruck, as the demon's wounds, as few as they were, started to glow and close. "What's going on?!"  
  
The snake demon looked overjoyed. "Well, isssssn't thissss a niccce sssuprissse? It seems the jewel I ate is sapping your attack's energy! How lucky for me that you are not an ordinary human girl!" With newfound speed, the demon shot at the open-mouthed girl, body slamming her into the god-tree behind her.   
  
Stars shot in Saturn's eyes, almost causing her to black out. 'No! I can't black out,  
  
if I do, I'm done for!'  
  
"You will prove useful to me, girl. Those weird powers of yours can come in handy!" Her captor said as it wound itself around her and the god-tree. "I will suck the life and energy right out of you!" Its body instantly tightened, pinning the girl's arms to her sides, and preventing her escape.  
  
'Not. Good.' The girl thought, that was when she saw the silver-haired boy start to stand.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she started to stand beside the hanyou.   
  
The boy in question said nothing as he tried to push away the pain that had him crippled to the ground. It was all he could do to barely stand up, let alone try to fight. But, he knew he had to try, if that girl died, then the demon would come after him....and Kagome. And he couldn't have that. Too bad he couldn't even stand up straight. 'I just hope that girl keeps that overgrown worm busy for a few more minutes!'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sailor Saturn winced in pain as the snake bound her tighter to the tree. The part of its stomach that held the shard was right over her heart-shaped pin on the front of her sailor uniform, it and the jewel glowed in unison. 'What's this thing going to do to me!?'  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise as a surge of energy shot through her pin, she squealed in pain/pain as she felt her energy begin to drain.   
  
The demon chuckled as the sailor's energy flowed into the jewel shard, which in turn, started to flow through his body. 'She's full of power! Soon, I'll be able to get more shard fragments!'  
  
Sweat dripped down Saturn's face as more and more of her power and strength started to leave her. Her vision was starting to blur as her head began to spin. 'Oh, God! Please don't let me black out! If I must lose my transformation, so be it...just PLEASE don't let me black out!'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome looked on in horror. "Inuyasha! We got to help her!" She looked to where Inuyasha stood, only to see him gone. "Where did he go?" Looking back towards the god-tree, she caught a glimpse of him. "One-step ahead, huh?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Saturn looked down to her pin as it started to flash, a warning that her energy was fading. Her head kept drooping, and her vision was nothing more than moving shapes and colors. 'I don't think....I can.....stay.......awake........god, PLEASE.....let the others.....get here......before......' Just then, her energy tapped out, and she fell limp in the bindings of the snake demon. Her bangs hid her forehead, and no one else could see, that her transformation had been undone.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Inuyasha jumped into attacking range, just as the girl slipped into unconsciousness. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!" He screamed as his attack hit the scaly hide of the snake.   
  
The demon, caught off guard, unwound himself from the tree to have a better attacking point.   
  
Kagome ran up to the facedown fallen girl as she fell limply to the ground. She noticed her change of clothes, but thinking it was just another transformation, she turned her over to check for a pulse. Taking one look at the girl, she gasped in surprise.   
  
"Hotaru?!"  
  
Ends chapter 10  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N Okay! Here we go! Interesting stuff! And yes! The plot is coming! Beware! Naw, I'm just kidding, this is a part of the plot!   
  
M. Trunks: Okay, we're sooo close to 100 reviews! Please review!   
  
S. Saturn: *sparkly eyes* I so happy!   
  
M. Trunks: Me too! Now, it's reviewing time!   
  
S. Saturn: See ya'll with the next chappie!   
  
~Sailor Saturn and Mirai Trunks~ 


	11. Unleashing the Demon Within, Part 1

A/N: Wow! ^_^ I hit 100! YAY!!! *runs happily around the room*  
  
M. Trunks: ....she's happy! You made her happy! I am grateful!   
  
S. Saturn: *runs into the wall* Ow...that hurts....alot.....pain.....STUPID WALL!!!   
  
M. Trunks: *sweatdrops* Eh...okay....111 reviews and counting!   
  
S. Saturn: I hurt my head!   
  
RRs:   
  
Kia, Senshi Of The Earth: No! Don't kill the computer! Then you won't be able to read my story no more!   
  
Ss JK: Its only getting better from here on in!   
  
Jennilyn Maxwell: The poor characters and the pain I put them through...Ima let up on them soon though!   
  
rsd: Thank you! Next chapter up and going! ^_^  
  
Azian Anime Punk: *evil grin* FEAR ME AND MY POWERS OF CLIFFIES!!   
  
d.g. and crew: Erased them?! Oohh...that's not good. At all. Please rewrite them soon! I must know...what happens to me?! .....nevermind, its posted now.....but, the in the review, it wasn't fixed....sooooo....what should I say......????.........I'VE CONFUSED MYSELF!!!!   
  
Sesshoumaru6: Im updating...and its soon! ^_^ (well, it was when I started at least)  
  
SerinityRules: Yeah, well. Not so good for the scouts, though, is it?  
  
Nikumu Chan: Right now, she can't say anything b/c Hotaru is down for the count...but she'll definatly have a few things to say....  
  
esteebee: I HIT 100!!! YAY!!!   
  
Ren-Okye: *whistles innocently* I really don't think there is an excuse ANYBODY can give for this...but hey! I'll try!   
  
Bakura's Girl: Er....I don't think the inners will make an apperance. But hey! I've not thought up the ending yet...so...there IS a chance...a small chance....BUT A CHANCE!! I'm even debating a sequal...if I do, then I will change the charaters around a bit. Keep reading! ^_^  
  
Celebrian Telemnar: Uh....well. Um. I will say that yes, Kouga will be making an apperance, but I haven't decided on any pairings other than the two major ones. (Kag/Inu and San/Mir)   
  
Anee: ^_^ You sound as hyper as me!!! FEAR THE SUGAR-HIGH PEOPLE!!!   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~^o_o^~ Inuyasha would like to thank Sesshoumaru6 for being the 100th reviewer! CONGRATULATIONS!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha or the Sailor Scouts...shoot, I don't even own any of these attacks either...those are your's! (Read the ending A/N notes for shout outs)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 11: Unleashing the Demon Within, Part 1  
  
LAST TIME  
  
Kagome ran up to the facedown fallen girl as she fell limply to the ground. She noticed her change of clothes, but thinking it was just another transformation, she turned her over to check for a pulse. Taking one look at the girl, she gasped in surprise.   
  
"Hotaru?!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha turned in disbelieve. 'The girl that came here earlier today?! SHE is one of them?!' A swing of the snake demon's tail struck the distracted inu-hanyou's side and sent him sliding on his back. Thankfully, his back had mended itself rather well, and his bones stayed in their proper position.   
  
He was just about to get up and attack with his blades of blood, when a gust of wind had him growling. 'NOT AGAIN!!!!'  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!"   
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUMERGE!!!"  
  
"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!!!"   
  
The three attacks became one as they approached the demon. The resulting flash and agonizing scream just agitated the already very ticked hanyou.  
  
As soon as the blinding light died, Inuyasha looked to the roof of the well house. There was one of them...  
  
"Guided by the flow of time, I am the guardian of time. Sailor Pluto!"   
  
The demon rose his head and looked at the girl. 'I knew I heard other voices!' It thought. It glanced around. There they were, the aqua haired girl kneeled beside the unconscious girl, and the other glaring at him. It smirked to itself. "Yessss! More sources of power for me!!!" It crowed as it shot towards the four.   
  
Inuyasha leapt to his feet. Kagome was still beside that girl, and he would NOT let anything get to her if HE could help it!   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sailor Neptune arrived at the scene to find Hotaru unconsciense on the ground. With a gasp, she and Uranus ran over to her and her black-haired friend. Halfway there, her and the other two noticed the other monster. He was shorter in stature than the snake, but to them it seemed as if they were fighting over who would finish the two young maidens off. Not if she had anything to say about it!   
  
She snapped her head to her comrades. A plan had formed. "Everyone! Lets attack that snake together! We'll worry with the small one once the snake is down!"   
  
The two nodded in agreement and formed thier attacks.  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!"   
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUMERGE!!!"  
  
"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!!!"   
  
The three watching in rising hope as the attacks hit thier mark and the snake was brought down. But grim reliazation sunk in as the snake got up, seemingly unharmed.   
  
Pluto jumped to the well house roof. "You two help Hotaru! If we don't wake her up soon, I don't wanna know what'll happen!"  
  
The two nodded in understanding. Sailor Neptune ran towards the fallen girl and knelt beside Kagome, who was looking at her in shock.  
  
"What happened here?!" Neptune asked in a shaky voice, trying to mask the fear that her adopted daughter was hurt. Behind her, Sailor Uranus stood inbetween the small group and the two monsters.   
  
Kagome looked at Neptune. "She, no. Sailor Saturn was fighting...and then...the demon...captured her...and she fell to the ground....like this."  
  
Sailor Neptune looked at the girl in pure shock. 'Oh no! She knows Hotaru's true identity! Now what?!'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Uranus faced the snake creature, keeping guard over her fallen daughter. She heard every word Kagome uttered. "She, no. Sailor Saturn was fighting...and then...the demon...captured her...and she fell to the ground....like this."  
  
Neptune took a sharp intake of breath. Who knew what she was thinking.   
  
A scowl came over Uranus' face. 'Kagome found out! Its only a matter of time before she finds out the truth!' She glanced over to Pluto. She was looking towards the youma with a suspicious look. Uranus directed her attention back to the monster. She gasped in surprise as it prepared to strike her. Narrowing her eyes in concentration, she called upon powers that had not been used since the final battle in the silver millinieum.  
  
Above her head, branches swayed in the ever-strengthening winds. Clouds swept through the sky, covering the sun's rays. Leaves drifted in the breeze, following the circular motion that the flowing winds drifted.   
  
The snake monster was less than two of its body lengths away. The smaller silver-haired creature behind it seemingly glared at the blonde as they made eye-contact, and as she brought her sabor forward, she glared right back.   
  
In a flash, she drew her space sword from its sheath: it was time to teach those two some respect.   
  
The wind intesifyed around Uranus as she spun around, cutting her blade into the air.   
  
"URANUS WHIRL WINDS BLOW!!!"   
  
The wind solifyed into a huge funnel shaped tornado, which the smaller monster quickly got away from. The snake, however, wasn't so lucky.   
  
The long coils of the snake were swept up by the winding force of the winds. Its body cried in agony as it was forced all the way into the top of the funnel.   
  
As the force of the girl's attack lessened and disappeared, the youma fell from the heavens, screaming bloody murder as he readied himself to met the concrete below.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Inuyasha jumped from the huge tornado's path. And he was not happy. 'Damn that wench! She tried to attack me!' He growled to himself as he looked down from the roof of Kagome's house where he jumped too.   
  
In his current position, that girl's back was towards him. Attacking her now would be all too easy. But, even though he didn't like her, she was still human; and he wouldn't kill a human. That was one nightmare he swore he wouldn't go through again.   
  
Inuyasha got a whiff of the three new-comers' scents. But, like Hotaru..er..Sailor Saturn, their scents could tell him nothing of their true identities.   
  
The tall blonde smelt strongly of the wind that was currently sweeping the snake demon higher and higher into the sky.   
  
He shifted his gaze down slightly. The aqua-haired girl was the next subject of inquirement. The smell of salt and water entered Inuyasha's nose. Somehow, it seemed familiar to him. He thought back to one of his group's latest shard hunts. They had come upon a wide open stretch of water. He chuckled as he remembered Shippou as he dove in and drank it, only to have his face twist in disgust as he spit it out, yelling about why someone would salt a lake. He also remembered Kagome's smile and giggle as she dried the kitsune off. "No. Shippou, this is the sea, and its supposed to be salty!"   
  
'Yes!' Inuyasha thought as he heard the demon's ever approaching scream. 'She smells like the sea!'  
  
Finally, he looked over at the well-house, the place where the dry well taht connected this era with his, that last of the three stood there, staff in hand. She looked towards him and made eye contact for a split second.   
  
Inuyasha glared and silently growled back. The scent of someone who has lived a long life, yet at the same time was far from natural death, radiated off of this girl, you she only looked to be in her 20's. 'Damn it!' He thought as the demon hit the ground below him. 'I'd defeat that demon AND put these girls in thier place; if only I had Tetsuagia!'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sailor Pluto gazed at the silver-haired boy on the roof of the main house. So far, she was the only one to notice his location.   
  
She narrowed her eyes as the creature glared back. 'He's noticed my observing him. With the big monster down for the moment, I have time to take note of his movements.' Pluto frowned as one fact didn't seem to add up. He was in a perfect position to attack the others. So why has he restrained from asaulting them? Is there more to this creature than meets the eye?  
  
An agonizing cry brought Pluto's attention back to the fight at hand. As the snake lay broken and bloody on the ground, Pluto couldn't help but smile. The snake monster was on its last leg; all that was needed now was the final blow.   
  
POP!  
  
SNAP!  
  
CRACK!  
  
Pluto looked as the snake's twisted body seemingly moved back into its normal shape. She gasped as its many gashes and crushed vertebrae healed over. Soon the snake would be at full health once more! What's worse, due to the other's positions, they had no idea of the monster's advantage.   
  
"Uranus! Neptune! Watch out! The youma is going to come at you!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
'What?!' Uranus thought to herself. 'That attack almost finished him! When he hit the ground, I know I heard his bones break! Not to mention the huge crater he is now stuck in!' She glanced at her sabor and clenched her teeth. 'And now, since I used that attack, my energy is almost completely tapped out!'  
  
A soft chuckle resounded from the crater. "Haha...you are full of the same type of strange energy I got from that other girl!" The oversided worm shot from the giant pit and shot at Sailor Uranus. "ENERGY THAT WILL BE MINE!!!"  
  
Sailor Uranus' looked on in pure shock as the serpant side-swiped her. The shikon jewel fragment glew with a dark aura as it sapped the blonde's last remaining energy upon contact.   
  
The girl flew upon contact and landed in a bush that was near the well house.   
  
"SAILOR URANUS!!!" Pluto yelled. She sighed in relief as the bush began moving, and Amira crawled out.   
  
"Just great!" The injured blonde muttered, rubing her sore back.   
  
Sailor Neptune looked at Amira in fear/worry. "Are you okay?!"  
  
The said blonde stood up, her back really hurt.... "Yeah, considering I just flew a hundred feet and landed in a bush!"   
  
Pluto glared at the monster. "You will pay for that!" She twirled her staff one-handedly. Readying herself for what was to come.   
  
In front of her, the orb that sat atop her staff floated in midair, energy from the gates of time and space pulsing within it. Above her head, she continued to twirl her staff, until her energy flowed from its tips, creating a disc.   
  
Noting her prey, it was now coming around again. This time, it seemed that Neptune was the target. Too bad it wouldn't get that far!  
  
"PLUTO BIG BANG!!!"   
  
Her garnet orb shot at the snake demon, followed closely by the energy disk that her staff created, it hit the target dead on. A huge shock wave resulted from the huge orb and disk shaped blast. (A/N: Imagine the big bang theory blast thing, that's what it looks like)   
  
Sailor Pluto guarded herself from the shock wave by jumping down and in front of the well house, as Sailor Neptune forced Kagome down and protected her and Hotaru from the flying debris.   
  
Inuyasha griped onto the roof, he wanted to get to Kagome, but was unable to at the moment. The wind was too strong. If he let go, he would be blown away from Kagome, and that wouldn't work.   
  
Amira cursed as she was forced back into the bush she had just crawled out of. As the shock wave passed, she cursed again and stood up, holding a dull sword in her hand.   
  
"WHO PUT THIS DAMN SWORD IN THE BUSH FOR ME TO FALL ON?!?!"  
  
Ends chapter 11  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
SHOUT OUTS: YAY!!!!!   
  
Sailor Uranus' attack was sent in by rsd. THANK YOU!!!! I SO HAPPY!!! ^_^ Hope you like it! I probably use it again! ^_^  
  
Sailor Pluto's attack was sent in by Ren-Okye. THANK YOU!!!! I hope you don't mind the slight editing I did to it! ^_^ And I'm planning to use it again later in the story! ^_^  
  
NEEDING OF HELP!!!  
  
I need a new attack to use for Sailor Neptune. I have a few ideas, but I thought it would be better if a reviewer sent in an attack. ^_^ Its fun! The only thing I ask is to make it so she would have to use her mirror to create it. (Want it to be like the other two)  
  
S. Saturn: Okay! Would you belive it took me over a week to write this!?!?  
  
M. Trunks: Well, since school started this past monday, we haven't had much time to write, and we got side-tracked.   
  
S. Saturn: I know this is a funny place to end a chap, I was planning on stopping it somewhere else....but it got too long! And I didn't want to leave you guys hanging much more.   
  
M. Trunks: Please review!   
  
S. Saturn: Yeah! Oh, and check out this story! Its about me and my freind Holly! She's telling a story about how me and M. Trunks met! And its so sweet! Read it and review it please!!!  
  
M. Trunks: Here's the url: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1477983  
  
S. Saturn: And another good story! This one is also featuring me and MT!!! Its about me and bunch of people going on vaction to Inuyasha's dimenstion and stuff! Hobo bashing galore!   
  
M. Trunks: And again with the url: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1273421  
  
S. Saturn: And please send in attacks for Neptune. I can only chose one, so please review quickly! Also, movements to go with the attacks would be good, the less I have to think, the better! ^_^  
  
M. Trunks: Laterz all!   
  
~Sailor Saturn and Mirai Trunks~ 


	12. Unleashing the Demon Within part 2

A/N YAY!! I gots soo much help! Thanks for the attacks! Too bad I could only pick one! They were all so good!   
  
M. Trunks: People *acutally* want to *help* us?! That's suprising...  
  
S. Saturn: ^_^ I am happy!!! HAPPYHAPPYHAPPY!!!  
  
M. Trunks: ......can we do the RRs now?  
  
S. Saturn: Yep! 122 reviews!!! Can ya belive it?!  
  
RRs:   
  
aserene: Thanks! I try!   
  
franny: I'm not planning on putting the inners in this story. The way I see it, they have enough stories. I wanted to give the outers a shot in the spotlight. Oh, and you'll see more of Saturn in the near future...  
  
Anee: Thank you! I will!   
  
esteebee: Thanks for the attack idea! ^_^ I so happy!   
  
d.g. and crew: ......I *stay* confused....and I think Brat is a little protective of her computer. I am too....my sis aint coming nowhere NEAR this thing. *holds glaive out* YA HEAR ME SARAH!! MINE!!!  
  
rsd: Thanks for the idea! ^_^  
  
bayrlon: All these great attacks!!! How will I ever choose??!!  
  
Ren-Okye: Daydreaming is good for ya! Just, not when you're driving....I learned that the hard way...  
  
SerinityRules: Maybe they will...maybe they won't....  
  
Jennilyn Maxwell: *thinks about how that would feel*......ow.....  
  
Ayama The Cat Demon/Angel: Thank you! ^_^  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~^o_o^~ Inuyasha says....WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?!  
  
Disclaimer: I have said it before, and will more than likely say it again...I no own nothing. At all....IM FLAT BROKE!!!   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 12: Unleashing the Demon Within; part 2  
  
Amira cursed as she was forced back into the bush she had just crawled out of. As the shock wave passed, she cursed again and stood up, holding a dull sword in her hand.   
  
"WHO PUT THIS DAMN SWORD IN THE BUSH FOR ME TO FALL ON?!?!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the outraged girl. But what caught his attention more than anything was what she was waving around. 'Tetusiaga!'  
  
Narrowing his eyes, he bent into springing action. "No one touches my sword;" he pushed off the roof and landed in front of the now-suprised blonde. In a quick movement, he snached the object out of her hand. "BUT ME!!!"  
  
The look of suprise left the girl's face and anger quickly replaced it. "Then why did you leave it in the bush?! Any idiot should know that you don't go tramping into a fight with your main weapon in a freaking bush! What were you hoping for, your enemy to jump into the bush?!"  
  
"Well, you *did* fall on it, so I guess it worked then, didn't it?!"  
  
"What?! How dare you?! MONSTER!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, shocked. "What? I'm not a monster, I'M A DEMON!!!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
'What?!' Sailor Pluto, destracted by the hanyou's sudden outburst, quickly glanced over to see the exchange between the two.   
  
'But, demons were said to have died out long ago!' She was bewildered.   
  
She was oblivious to the fact that the snake demon had recovered from her last attack, and it was coming back around.   
  
Sailor Neptune watched as the snake slowly recovered from Pluto's blast as it rose its head and shook off the aftereffects of Pluto's latest attack, she noticed Pluto's lack of attention. Her eyes widened as the snake also noticed this, and began to charge at the scout of time.   
  
"Pluto, WATCH OUT!" Neptune screamed.   
  
Sailor Pluto snapped back to attention, she gasped as the monster was right on top of her. Quickly, she jumped to the side, trying to avoid the serpent's snapping jaws. Unfortunatly, the monster read her movement, and swirved to catch her. Luckily, the teeth of the creature missed the girl, saving her from a bloody end.   
  
Pluto hissed in pain as the scaly hide drug across her body, sapping the last of her power as it past her and began to circle around.   
  
Trista hit the ground hard. Wincing, she struggled to rise to her knees. "Darn it. Now what?!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Amira looked on, horrified, momentily forgetting about the verbal conflict she had gotten herself into. "Trista! You okay?!"  
  
The formentioned woman sat up slowly, glanced at Amira and nodded. "Yeah, but where did the demon go!?"  
  
'Demon?! I thought that was a monster, why is Trista calling it a demon?' The blonde's eyes widened as a flicker of movement caught her eye. "Its coming back!"  
  
The group looked on as the snake demon towered over them. Its eyes changed to a blazing red. Its scales were now black and had an amor-like shine.   
  
'The power of that jewel shard must have finally taken effect.' Inuyasha thought, gripping the Tetsuagia. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!!!" He sprung up and slashed at the demon, but at the last second, the serpant wanned downward, leaving the hanyou to fly over helpless over his target. 'Damn it! His speed has increased!'  
  
Landing on the ground, Inuyasha quickly shifted positions and sprung back towards the demon. "WIND SCAR!!!"   
  
The wound of the wind cut through the air currents, making a path towards the serpent. Inuyasha looked on, anxious as the energy dug up the concrete of Kagome's shrine. That anxienty turned into shock and anger as the snake coiled itself up and quickly slithered away. "DAMMIT! ITS TOO FAST!!"   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Trista looked on horrified. "This is bad. Sailor Neptune's the only one of us with any energy left to fight!" She glanced at the aqua-haired teen. 'Hotaru's still out cold, and me and Amira are out of power. If Neptune can't stop that beast...' Trista shuddered at the thought.   
  
Amira hopped over to the green-haired woman. "Do you know what will happen if we don't get Hotaru back into consciousness?!"  
  
Trista's eyes widened in realization. "Oh no! You don't think...." She turned to Sailor Neptune. "Neptune! Quick! You have to defeat that demon, or wake up Hotaru fast! If you don't, Hotaru might become the soverin of silence!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sailor Neptune looked at the other two with a gapping mouth, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head. 'Oh no! If that happens!' An image of the Earh dark and barrien of all life flashed through her head. 'The Earth will be doomed!'  
  
Kagome was totally bewildered. It was all she could do to contain her excitement and fasination of not only meeting her idols, but also knowing who they really were! She shook her head. This was not the time for that. What mattered now was defeating that demon and getting that jewel shard back! But things were not going well, the demon had gained more power than before, and was even too fast for Inuyasha to keep up with. "If there was only a way to stop that demon long enough for Inuyasha to retreive that shard!"  
  
Hearing this, Sailor Neptune looked over at her. "Why put your trust in that monster?"  
  
"He's not a monster! He's a demon, and he is my freind!"  
  
'This girl trusts him?! But, he is not of her species! He could easily destroy her, yet she seems unafraid of him!' Neptune thought. She mentally nodded to herself. If this girl put her faith in this boy, maybe she should too...'  
  
Neptune looked at Kagome. "Listen. You stay here and take care of Hotaru for me, try to wake her up if possible."  
  
The girl nodded. "Okay, but what are you going to do?"  
  
The Sailor of the Sea glared at the demon, who currently was dodging and twanting the other smaller demon. "I'm going to help bring that monster down!" She stood and started walking away from the two girls, putting a fair distance between them; in case the serpent came after her again.   
  
'If I can keep that demon in one spot long enough, then Inuyasha; as Kagome called him, could get a clean shot in.' She snuck around the serpent, so that it was inbetween her and the silver-haired boy. He and her make eye contact for a split second, she jerked her head to the side. Hopefully, he would get the idea. She held her mirror out before her. 'Its time.' She cleared her throat. "Hey, ugly!"  
  
Startled, the snake drew its attention away from his current target and spun to face the girl. "What did you call me?!?"   
  
Behind him, the hanyou jumped to the side. 'What is that girl thinking?!' He watched as she held her mirror out before her, the sunlight catching the sunlight for an instant.   
  
Sailor Neptune held her mirror out at arms-length. "Listen up, demon! You're in for an ear-spliter!"  
  
Automatically, Inuyasha's hands sprang up and covered his ears. He didn't know if that warning was intentional or not, but he wasn't going to take any chances.   
  
In the mirror's reflection, waves churned and currents surged. A blinking light, caused by the sun's dancing on the glass suface shone in its depths. Slowly, a soft clicking sound could be heard. 'Now!'  
  
"NEPTUNE DOLPHIN ECHO!!!"  
  
A horriendious clicking sound resonated from the mirror. Its surface glowed bright as the entire object shook in the sailor's hands.   
  
Yet, even the ear-splitting pain did not seem to agitate the demon. Until, that is, it stuck out its tongue.*  
  
The results were awesome. The snake's eyes screamed with pain and malice as the effects of the attack slowly shut down its primary motor skills. It screamed as it fell to the ground, completely paralized.   
  
The girl dropped to her knees. "Haven't done that in a while. Forgot it took so much out of me." She looked up at the other demon. "I suggest you hurry and finish it, I don't know when the paralizing spell will wear off!" He didn't seem to hea her, or perhaps he wasn't paying her any mind. Either way, she wasn't very happy about it. Picking up a nearby rock, she flung it at him, and smiled as it hit right between his ears. "Maybe *that* got his attention..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Inuyasha growled as a hard object landed on his head. 'What the hell?!' His ears though he covered them, were still slightly ringing. He glared over at the one who had thrown the rock. "What was that for?!"  
  
The girl glared and pointed at the downed demon. "If you don't mind, COULD YOU FINISH HIM BEFORE HE RECOVERS AGAIN?!"  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. He jumped up in the air, getting in a good position to attack. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!!"  
  
Inuyasha grimaced as his claws slid off of the slick diamond-hard scales of the serpent. 'Damn. Not even a scratch!'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome sat beside the still prone Hotaru. Gently, she shook her shoulders. "Hotaru? Can you hear me!?" She glanced up at the snake demon. 'Inuyasha.'  
  
A dark glow caught her eye. It was the Shikon Jewel Shard! She was the only one of them who could see that the shard was glowing again, but what could it mean?  
  
Inuyasha sprung up again, Tetsuaiga drawn. He looked like he was preparing the Wind Scar again. As he got within striking distance, the snake started to move again.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in warning. A warning that came too late.   
  
The snake's tail whipped around, catching the suprised hanyou off guard and swatting him away like a pesky fly.   
  
The hanyou landed on his back a good distance away.   
  
Like lightning, the serpent shot towards the unsuspecting Sailor Neptune. "Now, your energy is mine!"  
  
With a gasp, Neptune rolled to the side, but the demon grazed her in passing; avoiding serious injury, but causing the loss of her transformation.   
  
Michelle squealed as her scraped up body burned against the concrete ground. "Oh no!"  
  
Above her, the snake demon chuckled. "Now all that remains is dinner! All that beating you guys around gave me quite an appetite!" It opened its acidic jaws.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Overhead, dark clouds drifted by. In the distance, thunder rolled and lightning flashed. The wind picked up, blowing leaves and debris around.   
  
'Oh no! It can't be!' Trista thought desperatly. She looked wide-eyed at Kagome. "KAGOME!!! GET AWAY!!!"  
  
Kagome was bewildered. "Get away?" She looked down at her fallen freind. "What?" Suddenly, a strong force pushed her back, causing her to land painfully, yards away.   
  
A strong ring of dark wind formed around the fallen girl, causing her to levitate feet from the ground. On her forehead, a dark 'h' like symbol appeared as the wind tilting her to her her feet. Slowly, her eyelids opened, revealing distant deep purple eyes.   
  
She looked at them as the wind died. "The silence. Is here."  
  
Ends chapter 12  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
* Snakes dont have ears, they hear sounds by flicking out thier tongues, this is also applies to smells. ^^ Science lesson!   
  
THANKS TO SAILORNEPTUNE291 FOR THE ATTACK! ^^  
  
A/N Im so gonna die....  
  
M. Trunks: That cliffie is one of the worst I think you've ever done...  
  
S. Saturn: Yep. Im going to die....please don't kill me! But review!!!  
  
M. Trunks: Oh, yeah! We gots another story up! If your a fan of SM crossovers, check this out!   
  
S. Saturn: Heres the url: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1505382   
  
M. Trunks: Please review it! And till next chapter!   
  
S. Saturn: If I live long enough to *write* it....  
  
Next Chapter: Freinds? Whats that?  
  
~Sailor Saturn and Mirai Trunks~ 


	13. Friends? What's that?

A/N Ya know what? I really don't like flames.   
  
M. Trunks: *sigh* Yes. We were flamed. Evil flamer.   
  
S. Saturn: *glares at evil flamer* But ya know what? It only makes me want to write faster. To spite you. 132 reviewers can't be wrong.   
  
M. Trunks: *clears throat* Yes. Uh. RRs!   
  
esteebee: O.O Note to self.....don't kill off Inu any time soon. And yes, I loved the destruction! More please!   
  
cassie: Uh...you'll see! And I don't think I'm even half way through this fic yet. ^_^ I'll be writing for awhile!   
  
d.g. and crew: *is shaking* Ghosts...and snakes.....AHH!!! *hides in the closet* My skeleton collection will protect me!   
  
Jennilyn Maxwell: Thanks! ^^ I so happy now!   
  
sailor monkey: Thanks for reading! ^_^ I'm so evil for that cliffie.  
  
Ren-Okye: I know what's gonna happen! ^_^ And soon, you will too!   
  
Tigerfanfrv: Yeah, its getting old. I swear this will be the last chapter for that though....I'm just so bad with fight scenes....they're eigher too short or too long...can't get it right.  
  
That-Loser-Chick: Ooooh. Okay then. You might see some of that this chapter!   
  
Hart: Nope. I can't spell. And I will probably forget that again. Thanks for the info!   
  
rsd: Thats okay, I know what its like to be busy. Story of my life right there.   
  
Bakura's Girl: Uh....I might, in the sequel.   
  
aserene: Nope! She's back! Hehe!   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~^o_o^~ Inuyasha says: WHATS WITH YOU, YOU %^&$* FLAMER??!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 13: Friends? What's that?  
  
Distant eyes looked at the group. Hotaru had seemed to grow a couple of inches, her bangs were tassiled, and stuck out and around her forehead, revealing the symbol of Saturn. The girl rose her hands in front of her, flexing them with a forlorn look. "I have...awakened. After a deathly sleep I have returned." The girl smiled a smile that didn't seem to match her expression. "And now that I have, I must fulfill my duty."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl in bewilderment. 'What is she going on about? And what is that strange smell coming off of her? She smells older....darker. Is this what those other girls were so worried about?' He smirked. 'She's weaker now than when she was before!'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Trista collapsed to her knees. "No. Oh no. Hotaru!"  
  
The blonde behind her gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "Its over. After all that hard work trying to save this world! Its over."  
  
Tears streamed down Michelle's cheeks. "The Sovern of Silence! We're doomed."  
  
The three watched in horror as a dark wand appeared in the girl's hand. "Its time fo the silence to start."  
  
"Saturn Millenium Power! Makeup!"  
  
A blinding violet light pulsed from the wand, enveloping the girl who held it. Its deathly power coursing into her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When the light died, Kagome looked to her possessed freind. She gasped at her new change of clothes. Her sleeves looked torn and jagged, revealing the girl's shoulders. The elbow-length gloves she wore were now pointed at the cuff. The heart-shaped pin on the front of the uniform was gone, replaced by a sharp, multipointed star.   
  
"H-h-hotaru?" She gasped as she stepped closer to her freind.   
  
"Kagome! Don't go near her!" Trista yelled.   
  
"But. She's my freind!"  
  
"No! Stay back!" Amira added.   
  
Kagome gasped as Sailor Saturn snapped her head towards her. "Hotaru?"  
  
Gently, Saturn brought her hand above her head, seemingly reaching for the heavens themselves. She closed her hand as a long siethe-like weapon appeared. In a single fluid movement, the girl brought down the glaive, leveling it inches away from Kagome's face. "I am not Hotaru any longer."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "Kagome!" Momentarily forgetting about the snake demon, he jumped over to his ma...uh....shard detector. He stood inbetween Kagome and the blade that was pointing at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He glared at Saturn.   
  
The girl remained silent. Her features set in a distant, determined look.   
  
"Hey wench! I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha growled. He glared at the girl. 'Something's wrong! Her scent changed again!' This new smell irrated his nose, making it burn. 'Death. She smells like death!'  
  
Behind him, Kagome looked at her freind, with fear in her eyes. "Hotaru! What's wrong with you?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Darkness. That's all there was. Hotaru opened her eyes and gazed at the inky blackness. {What happened? Where am I?} Her head was spinning.   
  
In front of her, a light formed. As she looked at it, the light took shape and solifyed. Hotaru blinked. {Who are you?}  
  
{I am you} A familar voice answered as Hotaru stood up. Standing before her was a girl slightly taller than herself. She wore a sailor fuku much like her own, with only a few altercations. Hotaru gasped at the resemblance.   
  
{You look like me!}  
  
The figure gazed back at her. {I am you. The real you. I have been sleeping inside of you since we were reborn fifteen years ago. We worked as one for many years, until our two beings seperated after the final battle with Sailor Galaxia.}  
  
{But, where am I? How did I get here?}  
  
{You are inside your unconscious mind. After the snake attacked you, you fell into this state. Once the other Senshi arrived, they too battled with the demon, but the beast proved to be too powerful for them, and they failed. Knowing that the demon still posed a threat to this world, my being was awakened.}  
  
Behind the spirit, a window appeared. {What is that?} Hotaru asked, looking at it.   
  
{It is a window to the outside world. At this moment, my conscious is moving our body, getting ready to destroy the two demons in our sight.} She gestered towards the screen.   
  
Hotaru blinked. {So, those are my....our eyes?}  
  
{Exactly.}  
  
Awestruck, the raven-haired girl stared at it. {This is bizare!} Through her eyes, she gazed at the battlefield, or at least what her line of vision allowed. {Hey look! There's Kagome!} She gazed at her freind, that boy with the strange ears was standing in front of her glaring back.   
  
The spirit gazed back at the window and sneered.   
  
{What was that look for?} Hotaru asked.   
  
The spirit sneered again. {That girl. She is being protected by that demon. Which must mean she is in league with them. That is unacceptable, and she must be punished along with them.}  
  
Hotaru looked horrified. {What?!} She looked again and saw the weapon leveled at the two. {No!}  
  
The spirit looked suprised. {You protest?}  
  
{Yes! Its not right!}  
  
{She is in league with these de-}  
  
{SHE IS MY FREIND!}  
  
The spirit was silent, her eyes gave a confused look as she stared at the girl.   
  
{Listen, I've never had many freinds. Everyone always called me 'freak' and 'weirdo.' But Kagome isn't like that, she is one of the nicest people I have met. Please. Don't hurt her.} Tears weilded up in her pleading eyes as she waited for an answer.   
  
When the answer didn't come, fear rose again in the pleading girl's eyes. {Spirit?}  
  
The figure blinked, confused eyes changed to eyes of clarity and determination. {Freinds? We have...freinds?}  
  
Hotaru blinked. Had she never had a freind before? Slowly she nodded. {Yeah.}  
  
The spirit of Saturn smiled. This wasn't a smile mixed in with sorrowful eyes like her previous ones. This one was genuine. {We have freinds! And you know what? I like that.} The figure nodded. {Do not worry. I will not harm this girl, nor her demon freind. I will vanquish that serpant, and let you regain control.} The figure began to fade. {Wait here and witness.}  
  
{Thank you. My freind.}  
  
The light that was the spirit vanished, but the window before Hotaru remained. The voice of the spirit resounded around the darkness. {Yes. My freind.}  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome gripped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha. What's wrong with her?"   
  
The inu hanyou before her growled. "How am I supposed to know?!"  
  
The blade before them sparked with energy. Slowly, the blade rose as the girl brought it and into a vertical position. The teenager and half demon looked to the possessor of the glaive. "There has been an agreement." Came the cool voice of Sailor Saturn. "I will vanquish that serpent now. Wait here and witness." She turned her back to the couple and the soft tapping of her boots soon followed.   
  
Inuyasha blinked, confused. "What just happened?" It took a moment for him to register what had happened, but when it finnally clicked, he growled. "LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO 'WAIT HERE AND WITNESS!!!'" He took off after the sailor. In an instant, he had passed her and reached the demon. "YOU WATCH AND SEE HOW ITS DONE!!!" He pushed off of the ground in a giant leap at the target.   
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!"  
  
His claws hit the beast's open mouth, which was clearly hoping for an easy meal. The power of the blast tore through the tender meat of the snake's mouth, causing blood and acid to spray from the wound.   
  
"GOTCHA!!!" Inuyasha crowed.   
  
Behind him, Kagome looked on in fear. A shower of covorsive acid and blood flew towards her! "INUYASHA!!!"  
  
Inuyasha glanced back at the girl, still hyped up from finally getting a good blow in. That ecastaty quickly changed to horror. Kagome was in trouble! And he couldn't get to her in time! "KAGOME!!!"  
  
The trembling girl brought her arms up in a devensive position. She could not possibly outrun the blast. She waited for the pain to come.   
  
"SATURN SILENCE WALL!!!"  
  
Saturn stood her glaive up before her, creating a large force field around her and Kagome behind her. She watched as the liquid acid rolled harmlessly down the wall and land sizzling on the concrete below. As the last of the venom and blood washed down, the girl relaxed; causeing the wall to vanish. The sailor turned. "You okay, Kagome?"  
  
The trembling girl nodded. "Yeah...thanks."  
  
Sailor Saturn nodded and returned her gaze to the serpent demon. 'Well, his scales are harder than rock, but his weak point is in his mouth. How can we use this to our advantage?'  
  
The smaller demon looked her way, past her to Kagome behind her. The boy's eyes radiated relief, and another emotion the sailor couldn't read. She was familiar with only the dark emotions, the reason being that everyone who gazed at her showed fear and hatred in thier eyes.   
  
'This is not the time for that! We must focus on the task at hand!'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome was shaken. 'She saved me! I really could have been killed there, but she protected me.' She glanced at Inuyasha, who was looking at her with a shocked expression. Slowly, she smiled at him, letting him know she would be okay. 'Now, about that demon, due to the power of the jewel shard, his power increased. If we could somehow get the shard away from him, Inuyasha could defeat him.' Kagome's eyes narrowed in thought.   
  
Suddenly, an idea hit the girl. Her eyes widened in the simple answer that struck her. Without bothering with an explaination, she turned on her heel and ran.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Amira looked at the retreating girl. "Well, at least she has the sense to run." She looked back at the transformed Saturn. 'Too bad it will do no good.'  
  
Trista looked at the fight from her spot on the concrete. "No. The Earth is doomed! Saturn will silence it. Like she did to our Millenium Kingdom all those years ago! She is heartless and ruthless!" But something didn't add up. 'Why did she go out of her way to protect Kagome? Is it possible? What is she thinking?'  
  
'Where is she going?' Michelle thought as Kagome ran into the main house. 'Well, at least she is out of immediate danger. But, why did Saturn protect her? That isn't like her at all. Could it be possible? Is Hotaru still in there somewhere?!'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"KAGOME?!" Inuyasha yelled. 'Where does she think she's going?!' He leapt above another swipe of the demon's tail. "I NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHERE THAT SHARD IS!!!"  
  
Behind him, the serpant spat out the last of the blood dripping from its mouth. He lunged at the distracted hanyou, jaws snapping and venom spraying.   
  
Inuyasha turned in time to see the movements of the serpant. "What the HELL?!" He drew the Tetsugia from his sheath, where he had put it right before Neptune's last attack. "Bring it on!" He said, preparing for its strike.  
  
"Saturn Silence Glaive Suprise!!!"  
  
Above his head, purple circular bands shot at the snake's open mouth, striking and sometimes passing through it.  
  
Inuyasha jumped clear of the falling fangs and chunks of flesh that fell around him. The serpant's open mouth resounded screams of pain and agony as teh demon became limp and crashed before Inuyasha. Growling loudly, he spun behind him, where Saturn stood, having just swiped her glaive towards the snake. He knew she was the one who had caused his foe's agony.   
  
"I didn't ask for your help! This is my fight! Stay out of it!"  
  
The soldier of silence stayed true to her name as she remained unresponsive. The girl's gaze remained locked behind him, as the downed monster. Or so he thought.   
  
The pointed ears atop Inuyasha's head twitched as they picked up the sound of dry skin scraping along hard concrete. Inuyasha tensed and spun around.   
  
Slowly, the demon was slithering away from him, towards teh dry well from wince he came. The blood that flowed from the open wounds in his mouth steadily slowed as the dark energy of the jewel helped in the demon's natural healing ability.   
  
"Just where do you think you're going?!" Inuyasha roared as he hurried to head the demon off. He held Tetsuagia out threateningly as the demon stopped.   
  
"What's the matter, demon?" Saturn asked as she slowly made her own approach to the snake. "Finding it hard to summon the power of the scouts that you stole? Well, it should be. Only those with a pure heart can call on the sacred power of the senshi." She stopped as the snake bared what was left of its fangs at her. Which was two. Slowly, something happened that no one, especially the other scouts, expected. Saturn giggled. "Well, I'm sure your dentist will love your vist, seeing as how the bill will certainly keep him in business!"   
  
Suddenly, the laughter stopped, and the serious look reappeared on the scout's face. "Once Galaxia was defeated, Sailor Moon used the silver crystal to ensure that the powers of the Sailor's would never again be used for evil. That same day, my other self swore to never again use this, the Silence Glaive." She motioned to the staff in her hand. "And my being was locked away in the far corners of her mind. But now, she has allowed my participation in this battle, and I will not dissapoint her. So, prepare yourself snake." The glaive rose above her girl's head. "For now I will bring the ultimate attack of death upon you!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"The ultimate attack?!" Trista repeated.   
  
"No Saturn!!" Amara called, stepping towards her. "Its too powerful!!!"  
  
"It'll destroy the Earth!" Michelle said pleadingly. "And you!"  
  
"Its the only way." Saturn said, bringing the staff into position. 'If the shard was not positioned within its gut, giving his scales such incrediable armor, I wouldn't need to use full power, but since it is...'  
  
{Saturn, what is happening?} Hotaru asked in her mind.   
  
{Do not worry, my friend. Once I use the full force of this attack, the demon will be no more.} She replied.   
  
{But, what about you, spirit?}  
  
{Just like before, I will return to a deathly silence. Not to be risen again. You will be forever free of me.}   
  
{What? You mean...you will *die*?! NO!!! Don't do it!!!}  
  
{This is the only path to take.} Saturn sent most of her energy into her glaive. "The power of death! Make yourself known!"  
  
Hotaru clasped her hands together. {No please! Someone, anyone. Please. Stop this!}  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A bright streak cut through the afternoon sun. It hit the scaly hide of the serpant, adn exploded upon contact. The brilliant light caused everyone to sheild thier eyes.   
  
Saturn brought down her glaive in suprise, not having released its deathly power. She looked towards where the beam orginated. She inwardly gasped. "Kagome!?"  
  
The raven'haired Kagome stood just outside the main house, bow in hand. Quickly, she notched another arrow from the quiver on her back and aimed. "Snake! I swear I won't miss that shard this time!" She narrowed her eyes, just to the side of that giant hole in the creature's scales resided the shikon no tama shard. "Say goodbye to that shard!" She yelled as she released her arrow. Holy power encased the arrow as it traveled through the air.   
  
The serpant, knowing it could not possibly survive this new attack, used the last of its power to coil and spring into the air. The holy arrow flew harmlessly by, and hit a small storehouse.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Inuyasha snarled as the demon soared above his head. "Damn!"   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sailor Saturn spun her glaive. 'Now's my chance!' Focusing at the steadily closing wound on the serpant's side, a new plan had formed. {Hotaru, thank Kagome for me!}  
  
In a blinding flash, Saturn released more power into her glaive.   
  
"SATURN DEATH REBORN REVELUTION!!!"  
  
Using all of her physical limits, the senshi threw the seithe of death at the open wound of the demon. She smiled as the blade peirced into its tender meat, and exploded upon contact.   
  
The entire group witnessed the demon's scream of pain and suprise as it's body turned to dust and evaporated. The aftershock resounded around them. Inuyasha ran to Kagome and knocked her down to block the debris.   
  
Amara gasped as once again, she found herself in the bush. Trista ran into the well house for shelter, and Michelle pressed herself to the ground for as much protection as it could offer.   
  
Saturn just stood her ground. Her eyes closed as the dust and wind surrounded her. 'My power is completely tapped out, and my job is done.' She sighed. {Hotaru? It is time.}  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hotaru gasped as the two windows before her vanished, leaving her alone in the black void. {Time? For what?}  
  
The spirit of Saturn slowly materialized before her. {My job is done, and my time has expired.}  
  
Hotaru paled. {What do you mean, spirit?! You're...not going to die?!}  
  
The spirit looked suprised, before she closed her eyes and giggled. {No. Though I am grateful for your worry. I just meant that the demon is destroyed, and you can regain control.}  
  
The girl blinked. {So...does this mean...you'll still be here?}  
  
{I was planning to go and return to sleep. My power is completely gone, and I will be no use to you until I regain it.}  
  
{So. This means you will still be here, with me?}  
  
The spirit nodded. {Yes. I will always be with you, until you ask otherwise. For, like you, I never really had many people who would call me a freind.}  
  
Hotaru smiled. {That's great!} She gasped as the darkness around her lightened. {What's happening?!}  
  
{Do not worry, you are regaining full conscienous.} The spirit began to fade. {But, always remember, Hotaru, if you should ever need me, I will be here.}  
  
{Wait, spirit! I don't even know you're name! Please, tell me!}  
  
The spirit smiled. {Mikomi. Call me Mikomi.}  
  
Hotaru smiled as closed her eyes. {Hope. That's a fitting name.} Around her, the void vanished, and when she opened her eyes again, she was standing at Kagome's shrine, in her school uniform. "What a ride!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Meanwhile 500 years in the past, an earily quiet figure approached the dry well. "So, this is it. The passage that allows that girl to come to this world."  
  
The figure rose its weapon in the air. "No longer."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Trista emerged from the well house. She noticed Michelle helping Amara out of the bush.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were digging through the rubble near the God-Tree, and Kagome let out a whoop as she held up the stolen shikon shard.   
  
Hotaru was back to normal, sitting on the ground. She looked more haggard than the others and smiled weakly as she met Trista's gaze.   
  
She, Amara, and Michelle walked over to the small girl. "That was a rush!" Hotaru exclaimed as they approached.   
  
Michelle knelt down beside the girl. "Are you okay?"  
  
"What happened to you Hotaru?" Amara asked.   
  
The girl's eyes lit up. "It was so cool you guys! This other girl, Mikomi, came to me and told me she would destroy that demon. She looked just like me! She told me she would not hurt you guys, cause you were my freinds! She was very nice!"   
  
"Mikomi, the original Sailor Saturn, the one from the old Silver Millenium." Michelle whispered. "I never thought I'd hear that name again."  
  
"Well, isn't this convienant?" Came a voice from behind them. They all turned as Inuyasha and a beaming Kagome approached. "I've got some questions, and you four are going to answer them, or I will beat 'im outta ya!"   
  
Amara blocked his way. "Its none of your business, demon. So why don't you and your little girlfriend go somewhere before I get really mad!"   
  
"Cut it out Amara!" Trista intervined. "Don't forget, we have questions of our own, we should cooperate..." Her voice drifted off, and the young woman became quiet.   
  
"Or what, Trista?" Michelle asked.   
  
Hotaru noticed the strange look on the older senshi's face. "Trista, what's wrong?"  
  
"The flow of time, something's wrong! Time has started to change!"   
  
The others looked puzzled. What could that mean?  
  
They got the answer as a huge explosion resounded from behind them. Dust and wood flew around them. Inuyasha wrapped his arms protectively around a frightened Kagome as the dust covered the six.   
  
After the shock wore off, everyone looked around, but it was Kagome who saw it first as she passed the damaged wellhouse.   
  
The well was completely destroyed.   
  
Ends Chapter 13  
  
S. Saturn: Sorry guys, that would have been up sooner, had it not been for a very annoying hurricane that blew through my yard and knocked out all my power.   
  
M. Trunks: Don't you just hate the weather?  
  
S. Saturn: Anyway. Review please! ^_^ Oh, and you can try to guess who destoryed the well! To me its obvious, but then again. Im the one who knows!  
  
M. Trunks: Laterz all!   
  
~Sailor Saturn and Mirai Trunks~ 


	14. Time Breech

A/N Hey all! I am back! ^_^   
  
M. Trunks: A few of you tried to figure out some of our little secrets from the last chapter.   
  
S. Saturn: As for the mysterious figure; none of you figured that out. A couple people guessed right, but then changed thier answer.   
  
M. Trunks: As for what happens next, some of you...okay....most of you have figured out what is going to happen in this chapter. Others are still in the dark; but do not worry!   
  
S. Saturn: For here is chapter 14!!!  
  
RRs:   
  
Ayama The Cat Demon/Angel: I'm not THAT mean, am I? There was a reason for that, and now you will know why!   
  
moon-neko-princess: Me? Lucky? *blink blink* Uh.........yeah. And yeah! These are two of my absolute fav stories too! ^_^  
  
esteebee: *whistles innocently* And I am on the rpg, it just that I'm never on when you are! *cries* Stupid school and work!   
  
AnimeKoneko: Yes. The evil cliffies. Fear them! And/or burn them into oblivion. (maybe that sugar coated candy wasnt a good thing to eat for breakfast this morning....nah!)  
  
Jupiter's Light: Sweet! Like sugar!.....SUGAR?! WHERE?! MINE!!!  
  
rsd: Thanks, and the power's back! *flipping light switch* Cool!   
  
aserene: Thanks! Saturn's my fav, so of couse I had to bring her back! XD  
  
Kia Minokoe: I'm writing! I'm writing! oh.. and *whispers* Dont tell anybody...kay? Dont wanna ruin the suprise!   
  
Alanna Copper: I'm writing! AND I know what Im doing! ...i hope...  
  
Jennilyn Maxwell: And another who knows whats going on! Are ya'll psycic or what? Im still not clear on pairings...hang in there.   
  
D.g. and crew: No...it wasnt Bob....thank god. I don't think I can take another fic with Bob...  
  
Bob: ITS ME!!! BOB!!!   
  
S. Saturn: GET OUTTA THIS FIC!!!  
  
Bob: BOB HAS TAKEN OVER THE FIC!!! FEAR THE BOB AND BOB'S FIC!!!  
  
S. Saturn: ....SECURITY!!!  
  
M. Trunks: *kicks Bob into the closet with Hojo and other annoying persons*   
  
firefly emi-chan: Thanks! I dont know about pairings yet. Maybe I'll figure it out...  
  
Ren-Okye: Nope! It wasn't Sesshy! Nice guess though!   
  
bayrlon: *whistles* It was one of them....maybe...hehe!   
  
Nikumu Chan: Uh....I'm not telling, I'm not telling Hehe! But maybe you'll find out soon!   
  
GothicVampireWitch: Hey! Thanks! ^^  
  
SerinityRules: *whistles* You'll see!  
  
Hart: Thanks for the attacks! But I thought it would be fun to have reviewers help with the story a little bit. And I'll *try* to not kill off the canine one. Cant promise anything though!   
  
inuXkag4eva: *writes that down* Yep! InuKag fluff on the way!   
  
Shinigami Clara: Hit the nail on the head there, and we cant have monkey-boy running around now, can we?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~^o_o^~ Inuyasha says: YOU BETTER NOT KILL ME!!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 14: Time Breech  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock and horror as she collapsed to the ground. "Oh, no. INUYASHA!!!"  
  
The mane of silver hair snapped up as Inuyasha ran over to the fallen girl. "Kagome! What's wrong?!" Slowly, he followed her horrified gaze towards the well, which was nothing more than a blown out pit. Wood was scattered throughout the entire wellhouse, a result of the massive explosion. "Oh. Damn."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The silent figure smiled as it left the clearing where the well once stood. "Now that that girl can no longer interfere, Inuyasha will be mine!"  
  
The unknown person looked once more at the destroyed well before laughing and retreating into the deep forest.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Slowly, the four senshi walked up behind Inuyasha and Kagome. They looked over to the now-destroyed well and blinked in confusion.   
  
Amira crossed her arms. "What's the big deal? Its just a hole in the ground!"  
  
Michelle laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Now Amira, be a little more respectful. This was obviously very important."   
  
Trista nodded. "Something tells me, this was the time portal I sensed."   
  
The other three looked at Trista in shock. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, that solves our problem then, doesn't it?" Amira asked.   
  
"Yeah, the point *was* to close the portal, right?" Michelle added.   
  
Hotaru looked at the couple near the well house. "But...what about those two?" 'How do they feel about all this?'   
  
Trista sighed. "Yes, that was our objective." A troubled expression remained on her face as she too gased at the non-sailors.   
  
Inuyasha growled as something in his mind clicked. Glaring, he stood and stormed over to the oldest of the four. He stuck an accusing finger at the girl. "You did this, didn't you?!"  
  
Trista blinked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Inuyasha growled louder. "Don't give me that!" He pointed at teh well house in pure anger. "YOUR SCENT IS ALL OVER IN THERE!!! YOU DESTORYED THE WELL!!! DIDN'T YOU?!"  
  
In an instant, Amira was in front of Inuyasha. "Now see here! You can't just go throwing accusations! She was only in there for a second!"   
  
"More than enough time to mess around!"  
  
"Look." Michelle said calmly. "This is all just a misunderstanding."  
  
"There is no misunderstanding." Inuyasha growled softly. "The truth is it is all your fault!" He declared as he pointed at Trista.  
  
Hotaru sighed softly as the bickering began again. She looked over at Kagome, who was still kneeling before the strewn pile of wood. Slowly, she rose to her feet and made her way over to her. "Kagome? Are you okay?" She asked as she sat beside her on the concrete.   
  
The girl shuddered as silent tears rolled down her face. "Sango. Miroku, Kaede, Shippou...."  
  
Hotaru blinked. 'Who are these people? And what does the well house have to do with them?' She gasped as realization set in. 'They must be on the other side of the well! People in the past! Kagome must have met these people by going through the time portal!' Silently, Hotaru laid a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Kagome. It will be okay."   
  
Kagome snapped her head up and looked at Hotaru. "No. It won't. I can never go back. My freinds will die....and it will be all my fault!" She looked at the jewel in her hand. "Naraku will come after them; looking for this...and he will kill them!" She broke down in sobs on Hotaru's shoulder.   
  
'Naraku? Who is that? And what does he have to do with Kagome and Inuyasha?' Softly, she shushed in Kagome's ear. "Don't worry, Kagome. The scouts are on this. I'm sure everything will turn out for the best."  
  
Kagome looked at her. "You sure?"  
  
Hotaru smiled. "Scouts honor!" Slowly, she stood. "Now. Come on. Lets see if there is anything the others have thought up." She looked at the still-bickering group and sweatdropped. '.....or not.'  
  
Beside her, Kagome took one look at Inuyasha, who was yelling at the top of his lungs and was near red in the face. A vein popped out on her forehead. "Sit!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
The group stared silently as they gazed at the prone form on the ground.   
  
"Well." Hotaru said blinking. "That's one way to end an arguement."   
  
"Yea, but the thing is." Kagome said as she suddenly found a seithing Inuyasha looming over her. "It almost always starts another."   
  
"What the hell was *THAT* for?!"  
  
Kagome glared. "Inuyasha! Calm down! They might be able to fix the well!"  
  
Behind Inuyasha, Amira smirked. "Sorry, our mission *was* to find and close the time hole. And as you can see." A hand motioned towards the debris. "Mission completed. Dont think we will reopen it now."  
  
This caused a troubled look to cross Trista's face. "Wait....Amira...."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSION COMPLETED!!??!! YOU BETTER FIX THAT DAMN WELL BEFORE I SNAP YOU TWO!!!"  
  
"YOU JUST TRY!!!" The blonde shot back.   
  
Hotaru was trying very hard to be invisible....this was embarrasing...oh kami....she noticed people inside the house were watching them....she turned away as a deep blush crept across her face. Thats when something really suprised her. "Uh...guys?"  
  
Michelle looked at Hotaru and then to where she was looking. "Huh? Where'd the well go?"  
  
The agrument abruptly ended as the group snapped thier heads to where the well house once stood. There was nothing there. The concrete looked as if it just healed itself of a deep cut. It was as smooth as if someone had just laid it out.   
  
"ARGH!!!" Came a painful scream from near them. The group looked to the silver-haired hanyou who clutched his chest.   
  
"INUYASHA?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Kagome asked, frightened.   
  
As abruptly as the pain grabbed at the hanyou's heart, it immediatly released it; leaving the boy gasping for breath and percipiring. "What the HELL was that?! It felt like...I was stabbed in the heart!" 'Just like Kikyo's arrow, all those years ago.'  
  
"I was afraid of this." Trista said, a troubled look in her eyes. "You. You are from the past, am I correct?" She brought her hand to her chin as she became thoughtful. "It seems that the portal was destoryed in the past; and that altering the future. But, how differently will our world be effected?"  
  
Hotaru looked to Kagome, who was still gazing at Inuyasha with worry-filled eyes. "Kagome, I think you need to tell us just what is on the other side of that well. Please, its important. What were you doing in the past?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, so long now had noone outside her family known of her excurstions to the past. Mostly this was true because Kagome knew that everyone would think her crazy and insist she go to the pysco-ward. But here were four normally sane people who would trust in what she was saying. So, she began her story of how on her 15th birthday she was pulled into the Bone-Eaters well by Mistress Centipede, and of her meeting and near-death experaince with Inuyasha. She then moved to the meetings of Shippou, Sango, and Miroku. She explained the Shikon no Tama, how it burst from her body and was later spilt into hundreds, if not thousands of tiny fragments. They listened carefully as they were told of Naraku, and his hunt for the jewel shards and the importance of getting them before he.   
  
After she finished her story, she looked to Inuyasha, who was astonished. 'She...rubbed my ears!? Ahh!!! The embarrasment! At least I was asleep!'  
  
Trista nodded. "It seems that time has been altered greatly since you went back. Its settled then."   
  
"What's settled?" Hotaru asked.   
  
"Time itself is slipping out of control, Hotaru. I can feel it; the strands of time are spreading ever closer to the present time. And it will cause our world to change completely. For the worst, I'm afraid."  
  
"But, what happened to the well, and to this boy here?" Michelle asked.   
  
"The well was destoryed in the past. That means that the well house was never built in this time, so that is why there is no well or remains. The reason Inuyasha...that is your name right....felt that pain is because Kagome never went through the well and released him...for there is no well for her to go through. Why he is standing here now I don't know, unless its a flaw in time."  
  
"What should we do?" Amira asked.   
  
Trista sighed. "The only thing we can do: go back in time and repair the well."  
  
Ends chapter 14  
  
A/N O.O IM GONNA DIE!!! *ducks and hides as angry reviewers charge at her*   
  
M. Trunks: I told you you shouldve updated faster...but did you listen? Nooo.  
  
S. Saturn: IM SORRY!! The block of writers hit me...hard...and I forgot what I was gonna write!   
  
M. Trunks: We SHOULD be back on track now. And don't worry readers...I won't let her do this again.   
  
S. Saturn: Please review! Thank you, and have a nice day! *gets hit with angry mob* AHHH!!! 


	15. Turning Back Time

A/N Hey all! We're back! Yay!

M. Trunks: waving little flag whoopie.

S. Saturn: Hope I havent kept ya'll waiting too long! looks timidly at the angry mob outside her window

M. Trunks: On to fic! After RRs, of course!

Jennilyn Maxwell: Ima keep it up! Dont haveta worry about that!

aserene: looks again at the angry mob .....I am! ducks a thrown rock Im writing! Im writing!

Ren-Okye: Yea! Writing suspense is fun! But ending the suspence is more enjoyable! And less painful!

esteebee: I like making people's days! It gives me a purpose in life.

Senko Tenrou: Kinda right on what? .....I'm lost again. Sorry for that long wait, writers block is not going away fast...at all. -.-

Hart: I know, I'm not real proud of that last chapter there. The reason it might be so bad is that I started it in September, got halfway through it, and it sat in my hard drive until last week when I reread it and finished it. Ima try to do better though. Oh yeah...that....name....please don't say that name....it causes me to go crazy...er.

M. Trunks: Which name?

Bob: Hojo? Sessy? I know! KIKYO!!!

S. Saturn: that was it AHH!!! IMA KILL YA!!! attacks Bob

Disclaimer: .......you can't make me say it! Haha! gets whacked by an angry mob of lawyers Alright alright! I dont own it! There? Ya happy?

o.o Inuyasha says: THAT WELL BETTER GET FIXED SOME KIND OF QUICK!!! DON'T MAKE ME DRAG YOU OUT OF THAT CHAIR, SATURN!!!!

....omg...even my inu face has turned on me....

Hotaru sighed as she turned off the last lamp in her dark room. 'This day was just...overwhelming!' She thought as she dropped onto her bed, drained of all energy. Her and her gaurdians had returned home only an hour earlier, after talking, (and yelling on Amira's part to Inuyasha) to Inuyasha and Kagome.

She recalled that conversation all too well. Trista telling the other three of them to leave, that they would return in the morning and they would open a temporary portal; and Inuyasha's outburst. 'How does Kagome deal with him? If I had someone telling me I couldn't go home, I'd probably leave and never return...but, in the past I was never real eager to return home....'

Try living where you are not allowed to leave; where no one is there to talk to you, to comfort you, and to fight alongside you.

"Mikomi? That you?"

The tranparent form of the elder Saturn appeared on the foot of Hotaru's bed. Yes, it is me.

Hotaru exhaled deeply. "Could I ask your opinion about something? Something's been on my mind recently, do you mind?"

Not at all, its not like I'm going anywhere, after all.

"Well, we're leaving tomorrow, going to the past. About 500 years from what Kagome told us. Do you...know anything about what happened back then? Kagome spoke of a very deadly demon they are fighting, are they going to be okay in the past?"

Mikomi sighed. Hotaru, I am the soldier of death, not time. The only person who knows the clear details of the past is Sailor Pluto. But, while I know nothing of the actual events, I do know however, the death rate of that time period. The spirit's eyes grew dark. I will not lie to you, Hotaru, what you will see in that time is unlike anything you have ever experainced; there will be death and destruction all around you. Strong beings called demons roam that era, and most of them are not fond of humans so much that they have 'hunting games' with the innocent as their prey.

The girl's eyes widened in shocklike horror at that information. "So thats why...before....you said you were going to kill Inuyasha. Because you thought that he...was one of those demons."

The spirit nodded solemnly. But you stopped me, told me that not all demons are out for human blood...a select few MIGHT be something other than cold-hearted monsters.

Hotaru nodded as she glanced at her backpack, which was emptied of her schoolwork and replaced with clothing and other items she would need in the past. "But, we musn't keep our guard down; who knows what awaits us there."

Kagome sighed as she sat up in bed. Sleep was not going to come easy with all the thoughts running through her head. From the other side of the room, Inuyasha looked up from his crotched position: once again he insisted on staying in Kagome's room, and he was suprised when she didn't protest. The miko frowned as she remembered that look he gave her when he asked (or asked in Inuyasha's opinon, to anyone else it would be a statement boarding on a demand.) 'He'll never admit it, but the well being gone really struck him. The poor guy, the only link to his home is now gone. He's scared.' Fresh guilt and the urge to just hug the guy washed over her again. "Inuyasha?"

The said hanyou locked his faraway gaze with hers. "What is it?" He said, almost harshly.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked worriedly.

"Feh! Of course I am!" Inuyasha said snappishly. He really didn't mean to sound so bad, but he was trying to sound convincing! He had to sound cold and uncaring!

Too bad Kagome didn't buy it. With a forced smile, she laid back down and laid on her side, facing the brooding hanyou. "Inuyasha. It will be okay, you have to tell yourself that."

Growling, the silver-haired teen rose to his feet and walked to the bed. "How can you say that, Kagome? The well is gone. Gone! Naraku is running around back there doing who-knows-what and getting all the remaining jewel peices! And what do you think is going to happen when he finds them all? All of them but yours of course?"

Instantly, he knew he had gone too far. The awful smell of salt wafted into his nose and his ears drooped. "Kagome. Don't cry....please...."

The girl glared through her tears. "I'm not a faucet, Inuyasha." She sniffled. "I can't just st-st-stop!" She forced out before she began sobbing. "Don't you think I know what's going to happen?" The bed drooped as Inuyasha sat on it. Instantly, Kagome found his shoulder and releaved herself of her saddened emotions. Slowly, as Inuyasha leaned his head on her heaving shoulders and carefully wrapped her in a hug her sobs disappeared. Silently, the hanyou thanked the gods that he remembered his mother enough to know the correct way to comfort someone.

As the red-eyed Kagome looked up at the silent Inuyasha, another pang of guilt struck her. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I....know its got to be hard...for you. You don't have to hide your feelings from me." Slowly, she wiped her eyes and smiled-it was a forced smile, but a smile all the same. "We have a big day tomorrow, we should try to sleep."

Inuyasha nodded before standing, only to have his hand be grabbed by a smaller one. Bewildered, he looked at the figgeting girl. "What is it Kagome?"

"Don't....leave me...I'm scared enough for the others as it is..." With her other hand, she turned back a portion of the covers. "Just don't do anything funny....please?"

"Keh! Who do you take me for? Miroku?" Inuyasha demanded as he released the girl's hand. He smelt the fear and rejection and smirked before getting in beside the girl. "I'll keep my hands where they belong."

Kagome smiled as she got comfortable. "Thanks Inu."

'Inu?' Inuyasha thought to himself as the deep breaths beside him became more and more relaxed. 'No one's called me that before...' He mused before the dream world took him away.

A/N THIS IS NOT A LEMON!!! YOU PEOPLE GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTERS!!! I KNOW THEY'RE THERE!!! GET 'IM OUT!!!

As the sun rose at the Higurashi shrine, four figures could be seen slowly walking up the steps. To the passeersby, if there were any, it would have been a strange sight. Each one of the four were carrying backpacks on their backs, as if they were going on a camping trip; though the nearest campsite was miles away. Still, the group marched towards the shrine as if that was their destination.

The youngest of the four, who was dressed in jeans and a purple shirt, smiled to herself as she glanced at the pouting blonde ahead of her. Her grin due to remembering the scene that very morning between the blonde and blue-haired girls.

"Why can't I take it?!"

"Because it will just cause unwanted attention and might disrupt the future!"

"But how are we going to get around without it?"

"We will manage, I expect."

"But..."

"I said you are NOT TAKING YOUR MOTORCYCLE!!! Have a made myself CLEAR?!"

Thus the soldier of the wind was without her bike. And she was not in a good mood. She turned and glared at the smaller soldier of death as a small giggle escaped the child's lips. "What's so funny?!" She demanded as the four reached the top of the huge staircase.

"You're late." A rough new voice growled. Amira's head snapped back around with such force that the trees themselves trembled. Her glare matched only by Inuyasha's, who was up before the sun, standing and waiting.

Kagome quickly darted between the two, in order to keep a fight from breaking out. Though it was not too early for a 'sit' as Inuyasha soon learned as he reaquianted himself with the concrete ground.

As Amira stopped and snickered at the fallen hanyou, Trista remained at her gait. There was little time, and no time whatsoever for horseplay. She walked over to where the well house once stood and pulled out a small pocketwatch. The strange thing about this watch was that there was only one hand and it pointed at random directions. Using the watch as a compass, she walked laps around the small area until the hand began to spin rapidly. "I found it! This is the exact spot where the time portal was once open!"

She looked over to the argueing couple again, they were screaming so loud, that Kagome's family was looking out of the window at them. Trista sighed. "HEY!!!"

Hotaru and Kagome looked over to the frustrated Trista. "Are you guys going to the past today?!"

After twenty minutes of untangling the now-fighting couple, the group stood in a circle around the senshi of time.

"Okay Trista, we're ready, are you going to take us to the gate of time now?" Michelle asked.

Trista shook her head. "Not this time. We're taking a direct route to the feudal era. It'll be much easier to get to the exact time by following the thread through time that the portal used to take. Not to mention this way we'll get there faster."

Amira nodded. "Just tell us what you want us to do."

Trista took a deep breath. "Well, this will take alot of energy to open, so Kagome and Inuyasha, stand back, The rest of us will focus our powers on this point, and when there is enough energy, I will use my garnet rod to open a portal that all of us will jump through. Got it?"

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to protest having to 'stand back,' but a cold look from Kagome kept his mouth shut. So he grunted, obviously peeved.

After a little moving, the four senshi stood in a circle around where the portal was supposed to form, with a nod from Trista, the girls began to focus on thier inner strength.

'Powers of the wind, I call on you.'

'Powers of the sea, I besech thee.'

'Powers over life and death, strenghen me.'

'Powers over time and space, come to me.'

As the four scouts focused thier power, they glowed with colored auras that reflected the awesome power that was building up inside them. As one, they snapped thier eyes open and prepared.

"URANUS PLANET POWER!!!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!!!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER!!!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER!!!"

Kagome was forced to shield her eyes from the tremendous light that erupted from the four as they transformed. It was all she could do to make out the outline of Sailor Pluto as she brought up her garnet rod and slammed its point onto the ground.

"Cronos, open the way for us, OPEN THE WAY TO THE PAST!!"

As the Earth beneath them trembled, a huge pink beam of light shot from the ground. 'Its just like the light inside the well...' Kagome thought as Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm.

"Let's go!" He said as he pulled her into the portal with the others, into the portal that would take them back to his time.

Ends Chapter.

S. Saturn: AHHHH!!!!! runs away quickly

M. Trunks: looks at the now-much-larger-angry-mob for life

Please review! I'll try my hardest to update again soon! And I don't mean next year soon!!! Later all!

Sailor Saturn-Star 


	16. In the Past

**A/N Um...okay, 8 months isn't horrible...is it?**

**M. Trunks: You're kidding, right?**

**S. Saturn: Yeah. I've been bad. Forgive me?**

**RRs:**

**aserene: I have a hard hat on now! Hurray! Updates!**

**Harpygirl91: Probably not. But it could change! I have to think more on it.**

**Jennilyn Maxwell: Well Inu/Kag is in, definitely. Mir/San also. As for the scouts, I'm considering a Trista/Sess, but I'm still contemplating that one.**

**Asahi Minako: It's not next year yet! Don't kill meh! I want to live!**

**inuhpgirl: Yay! Favorites!**

**Also thanks to Inuyasha's.Girl.4eva, AnimeDutchess, esteebee, and Taeniaea! You guys rock!**

**Kudos to my beta reader Kadiya! Thanks a bunch! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

Due to fanfiction my Inu face doesn't show up anymore...darn it. I loved my inu face...

Chapter 16: In the Past

As the time travelers sped backwards down the thread of the fourth dimension, Hotaru's curiosity kept her looking at her surroundings. The walls that surrounded her flashed with images that looked like thousands of TV screens, each one depicting a point in history. Most of them were of no coincidence, nor of Japan's history. She watched as a battleship with Germany's flags sank under the water, only to rise again. 'A submarine!' She thought to herself. Next, a huge ship that was all too familiar to her hit an iceberg and the horror of hundreds of lives lost. 'The Titanic.' She reflected all the dreams that haunted her of people screaming in panic and pain as their hearts ceased to beat, and the white orbs that were their souls left for the afterlife.

She watched these events unfold in reverse order, proof that in fact that they were traveling backwards. As the guns in the images disappeared and were replaced with arrows and swords, she knew that they had to be close to their destination. "Trista! We're almost there, right?"

The senshi of time glanced behind her. "Yes, Hotaru, we are."

"Then why aren't we slowing down?" Amara asked. "I can tell we're going extremely fast; I'd like to get there alive and in one piece you know."

"Slow down?" Trista thought aloud. "I hadn't thought about that..."

"WHAT?" Michelle cried, as she clung to Amara. "We'll be flattened when we get there!"

"Just kidding!" Trista said. "We'll slow down a little."

"Okay that's better. As long as we're not falling to our deaths."

"...well...I don't know where we'll be after we cross over the barrier again..."

And with those fateful words, they passed through a shimmering blue light, and met the sky.

* * *

Miroku led the way as he and the majority of the village arrived at the sacred well. Word had gotten to them that an explosion had happened there. With an expression of worry, he looked into the rubble-filled crater that had once been the well. He barely noticed as Sango walked over to stand beside him.

"What does this mean, houshi-sama?"

The monk sighed. "Well, it seems that Kagome's only way back has been destroyed. So I guess that means she can never return." He hated to be that blunt, but he wanted to not dwell on the matter for longer than he could. He had lost a dear friend that day, and that pained him.

"Has anyone seen Inuyasha lately?"

Miroku shook his head. "Chances are he is still with lady Kagome too."

"So that means..." Sango began, as her voice began to crack.

"That he is gone too, yes." Miroku finished.

Sango held back a sob. Two of her closest friends were now gone. Without a goodbye, just gone. Subconsciously, she trembled, what would happen now?

"Maybe we could fix it." Miroku stated simply, as he bent down to pick up a piece of wood, anything to give the grieving villagers some hope. He knew they absolutely loved Kagome, and though no one ever admitted it out loud, they were grateful for Inuyasha's protection. Since the hanyou came to stay at the village, there had never been a demon attack, not counting Naraku, that is.

A bright light flashed overhead, knocking Miroku from his thoughts. He looked overhead in time to see five beams of light shooting towards the Earth in different directions. He ducked instinctively, pulling Sango down with him in time to avoid the greenish light, which crashed amongst the rubble of the destroyed well. At the same time, the other beams shot towards the ground. The violet light hit some bushes nearby, the yellow one landed in the tree over the bushes, the red landed in the field behind him; and the aqua one...

"OUCH! FOR THE LOVE OF!"

...hit him square in the gut, causing a sea of limbs and curses.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Please excuse me!" The young woman said as she embarrassingly got off of the man, her long aqua hair pulled into a ponytail. "You're not hurt are you? Oh I'm so sorry, here." She looked around. "Hotaru! Amara! Trista!"

"Uh. Down here." Trista said from her precarious position in the hole where the well used to be. Her body was sprawled amongst the splintered boards and if it wasn't for pure luck she could have been impaled by any one of them. Taking Michelle's hand, she carefully pulled herself out of the pit.

A loud cry came from behind them, followed by a small line of curses. Looking up, they saw Amara sitting on a branch halfway up a huge oak tree. "Trista! I thought YOU said we would SLOW DOWN!"

"We did!" She called back. "If we didn't, we would have died when we hit the ground!"

"Oh that's nice!" Hotaru said, climbing out of the bushes underneath the tree. "I'd like to know at least twenty-four hours in advance before I plummet to my death please!" Blood trickled down the girl's arm as she held it carefully. "I've already broken my arm, thank you very much!"

Michelle frowned as Amara quickly jumped from branch to branch, getting closer to the ground. "Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry, Michelle. It's just pain irritates me a little bit."

"Miroku! Sango! Shippou!" Kagome cried as she rode on Inuyasha's back. Somehow when they fell, Inuyasha made sure he hit the ground first, cushioning her landing as much as he could. She still felt dizzy headed, but other than that she was fine.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as she ran to meet her friend. Wary though she was of the newcomers, she was happy to see her friend, and curious as to how they had returned. Perhaps they returned early and no one noticed that was indeed the most probable answer. Once Kagome seen the condition the well was in, she was sure to be hysterical.

As soon as Inuyasha got near, Kagome jumped from his back and embraced her friend. "Oh Sango, I was so scared I would never see you guys again!" She practically sobbed.

"Wouldn't see us again? What do you mean Kagome?" Sango asked as she broke the hug. She looked at her best friend with curiosity.

"Haven't you seen?" Kagome pointed to the destroyed well. "It practically exploded in my time while we were fighting a demon with a jewel shard, so we came back to try and fix it."

"But if you couldn't use the well on your side, how could you...?" She asked, more confused than she had ever been.

Kagome motioned to the newcomers. "Let me introduce you guys to some friends of mine..."

So after many long-winded introductions, some name calling and hentai-smacking, the small group headed towards the village of Kaede. Hotaru was still carrying her arm carefully, because her lower arm was snapped in two and no one was "man enough" to help her outside the village. Finally, the pain overtook her, and she sank to the ground.

"Hotaru? Are you okay?" Michelle asked worriedly, dropping to the ground beside her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just forgot how bad a split bone is. I'll be aright." She clenched her teeth as sweat dripped down her forehead.

"Can you walk anymore?"

Hotaru shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't." She looked at it. "If one of you could set it I could hold it in place till we get there..."

Miroku frowned, "I don't think that would be too wise, it might just cause you more pain..."

"I said. SET IT!" She growled a faint glow in her eyes; a slight change in her aura was detected by the monk, but he decided it better to adhere to the girl's request, lest he anger her...again. He shuddered as he remembered all too well what happened when he gave her his infamous greeting.

"Hello my dear girl. My name is Miroku. Would you do me the honor of bearing me a child?"

The girl's eyes widened in horror and surprise. "W...what?"

"I said would you..."

"I heard what you said you jerk! Just who do you think you are? God's gift to women? So help me when my arm is healed I'm going to let you meet him face to face and we'll just see what he says, how would you like that?"

"Uh..." Miroku felt a shudder in the young girl's aura, going from calm and peaceful to one of a more violent and unforgiving nature. He had no idea what could cause this change in the girl's persona, probably due to her injury. In any case, a broken bone meant she would have to wait a good while before she could do anything to him...with that arm...for a while, and hopefully she would have forgotten what she said after that happened.

The monk looked down at the kneeling girl, trying to place her expression; it was like she was thinking to herself, something of real importance to have such a solemn look on her face. He just shrugged it off to pain though, and rolled up the sleeves of his robes to help her.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was thinking hard to herself, 'Mikomi, what are you planning? I know I agreed to letting you take control for a while, but please tell me you are not going to do what I think you are...'

Mikomi smirked. 'Don't worry, Hotaru, I'm just going to let this pervert know just who he is dealing with. Believe me, back in my day, if anyone had dared even thinking what he just said...let's just say...they wouldn't have the tools needed to carry out the job once I got a hold to him.' Her eyes flickered towards the priest. 'Some priest indeed. Gullible too.'

'Please don't hurt him, Mikomi. I know he is a sicko, but he is Kagome's friend, so by transitive property, he's our friend too.'

'Transitive what?'

'Transitive property. Its a math term that means...never mind I don't really understand it that well anyway.'

'If you don't understand the term why are you using it?'

'I don't know let's just drop it okay?'

'Drop the priest? Gotcha.'

'No!'

The spirit of Saturn chuckled mentally. 'Just kidding, kid. I'm just going to scare him a bit, that's all.'

The two watched from the same eyes as the monk attentively picked up their arm and carefully felt for the fracture. Using his fingers to find the two ends he readied himself. "Ready? On the count of three. One. Two..." He didn't get to three, as he abruptly snapped the two ends of the bone back in place.

A sharp intake of breath was all Hotaru uttered, as her eyes winched shut. "Thank...you...I think..." Quickly she grabbed her arm and immediately sent her powers through her palm. Miroku jumped back in surprise as a violet glow went up her arm. When it was all done, Hotaru flexed her fingers and moved her now-healed arm around. "Boy does that ever feel better!"

The gang was awestruck, excluding Kagome and Inuyasha who had seen this power before.

"How..." Sango started.

"Its another long story." Kagome told her.

Miroku went pale. "Uh..."

'I'm warning you, Mikomi!' Hotaru thought. 'I'm letting you do this, but if you get us in trouble...'

'I won't!' Was the reply. 'I'm taking over now, 'Ru, I'll give you back control once I've had my fun.'

Slowly, the black-haired girl stood. But to the others, she looked different, she seemed to have grown a few inches and her hair was a bit longer than usual. The scouts' eyes went wide as they realized what had happened. To the others, however this was a new development. "You remember what I told you a little while ago, don't you? Well, let me just say one thing, buddy. The senshi of destruction doesn't like it too much!"

"Saturn Millennium Power! Makeup!"

As the powers of death and destruction circled around and transformed her, the ones who were new to this gasped in awe. As the light died, the girl stood transformed, with a change of outfit and a glaive in her hand. To Miroku, who could sense her aura, he was down right scared.

"I am the creator of destruction. My successor is the bringer of life. She is in my charge until the end of time as am I in hers. You try to say or do anything to her...and it would be my greatest pleasure to bring swift and painful judgment to you." She was inches from the monk's face. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal." He said, as he reached for his sutras.

"Good." She brought down the glaive upon his head, dull end first; much like a certain exterminator does with her favored weapon. This however, knocked him clear out, and he dropped to the ground.

The senshi looked down at him in shock. "I didn't think he couldn't take that!" She snapped the weapon behind her back, almost as if she were trying to hide the thing that was taller than her. "When he wakes up...tell him...it wasn't me!"

And she walked hurriedly towards the village, as per their destination with the others in her wake.

'Mikomi! What did I say?'

'Technically, you didn't SAY anything. And I didn't do anything wrong!'

'You knocked him out!'

'I could have done worse.'

'That's true...but that was bad enough!'

'Geez! He deserved it! He was going to try and attack me! Didn't you see?'

'No.'

'Well, he WAS.'

'Paranoid.'

'What did you say?'

'Technically, I didn't SAY anything.'

'You know what I meant!'

'No I didn't.'

'Ugh! Arguing with myself gets me nowhere!'

Ends chapter 16

Okay all! That's all for now! I hope my characters weren't too OOC, I was sorta hyper when I started this...and let's just say I got carried away a bit...

Review now!

Sailor Saturn-Star


End file.
